


I'll be your sinner, in secret

by Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Insomnia, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: Title taken from "Run away with me" By Carly Rae JepsenPreviously named "Unnamed" because I didn't have a nameNatsu accepts a solo mission from the council to shut down a dark guild from the inside. Along the way, he meets new friends and learns new magic. Main focus is Gratsu~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have been working on this for some time and, I just want to say a few quick things that I find important.  
1) The oc's are not op and I only created them to teach Natsu different kinds of magic  
2) I will happily accept any and probably all criticism for my story.  
3) If you have something you would like to see happen or you have an idea please tell me! I would love to hear your ideas! And if I do build off your idea or use your idea I will be sure to credit you!

It was an early July afternoon. The seventh day that brought sorrow among the five dragon slayers had already passed, so Natsu was falling back into a routine. Natsu was currently sitting at his regular table eagerly devouring his food. 

Natsu finished his food and turned to Lucy who was ranting about her rent being due soon.

Natsu internally groaned, he loved the girl but recently she had been grating on his nerves and testing his limits. Natsu wasn’t quick to snap under normal circumstances and it took a lot to get him to snap, even on a bad day, But Natsu was getting dangerously close to snapping. 

Natsu stood up, and walked to the bar and thanked Mira for the food, and gave her the empty plates. Natsu was about to turn away and walk to the mission board when Makarov’s voice halted his steps. 

“Natsu, can I speak with you in my office for a moment?” Natsu turned to Makarov who held a paper tightly and Natsu nodded confused. Makarov and Natsu made their way to the office. 

Natsu shut the door to the office and plopped himself down into one of the seats. “So Gramps, what did ya need?” Natsu asked impatiently, Makarov hardly asked anyone to come into his office for reasons other than punishment. And other than property damage, Natsu hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“You have been requested by the magic council to find a wanted mage. Since out of all the dragon slayers your sense of smell is superior, you were the best option.” Makarov explained while looking at Natsu who now looked bored. 

“Oh. Well, what’s the pay?” Makarov sighed and once again tensed, and narrowed his eyes 

“The pay is 4 million jewels.” Makarov’s voice was tight and weary. 

“Sweet! I can’t wait to tell the team!” Natsu jumped up to leave but was confused when the master grabbed his arm. 

“This is not a team mission, this is a solo mission. And if anyone asks, you will not tell them the details.” This shocked Natsu as he opened his mouth to complain and ask why. “I do not know the reasons my child, but the council wanted it to be kept under wraps. There’s something suspicious about this mission. Be careful.” 

Natsu only smiled, “I will Gramps, you can count on me. I won’t tell anyone. Not even Happy I guess.” Natsu shrugged and checked the flyer, sighing at how early he would have to leave if he wanted to be at the council on time. 

“Stupid council, making me leave at night, so I can arrive on time,” Natsu whined as he realized he would have to take the train. “This suuuckkkksss!” 

Natsu just closed his eyes and folded up the mission flyer and shoved it in his pocket. Natsu noticed the team at a table too engrossed in a conversation -perhaps about which mission to take, Natsu guessed- Natsu slipped out of the guild and sighed, as he turned to walk home. 

“Naaatttsuuuu!” The voice of his partner (Almost child) called out, Natsu froze and turned to face Happy who was flying to him. “Natsu! I was going to ask you for some fish, but you weren’t there!” Happy exclaimed Natsu chuckled at his antics. 

“Sorry Happy,” Natsu nervously rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth but was cut off by Happy flying in his face. 

“Oh! And Wendy and Romeo were going on a mission the exceeds are all going! Can I?” Happy blurted out to which Natsu smiled widely. 

“Of course! When do you guys leave?” Natsu crossed his fingers, Happy didn’t think anything of his best friend (Almost dad’s) shift in attitude. 

“We are supposed to meet at the train station for the 7 pm train.” Natsu could not believe his luck. 

The time was currently 2 pm, Natsu smiled and told Happy to confirm the information, and that when he was done, to meet him by the river. 

Natsu was about halfway to the river when Happy flew and plopped himself on Natsu’s shoulder. Natsu not expecting the sudden weight on his shoulder let out a quiet ‘oof’. 

“Ready to go fishing Happy?” Natsu said rolling his shoulders after Happy crawled onto his head. 

“AYE SIR!” Happy shouted gleefully, Natsu smiled, sometimes he forgot Happy was still only 6 years old. 

Natsu's smile faltered and wondered who would take care of Happy if He didn’t make it back home. Natsu’s steps slowed as he began to get lost in thought before he felt Happy shift on his head, Natsu looked up to find Happy’s worried gaze on him.

“Natsu?” Happy asked curiously, Natsu only smiled and hummed and continued to walk to the fishing area. Happy left it be and decided to revisit it later. 

~  
The two were sitting and eating the freshly caught fish. 

The time was currently about 4:30, Happy spoke up, “Natsu, what were you thinking about earlier?” Happy tilted his head in confusion as Natsu sighed and put down the fish he was eating. 

“It was nothing little buddy, don’t worry about it?” Natsu rubbed Happy’s head and using his magic to slightly warm his hand up. Happy purred and leaned into the touch before snapping his eyes open. 

“AHA! You can’t distract me so easily! C’mon Nattshuuuuu, tell me!” Natsu raised an eyebrow at Happy, who was now standing away from Natsu’s hand, with his paws crossed. Natsu shook his head and picked Happy up and placed the cat in his lap. 

The cat shook his head, but still unconsciously leaned into Natsu’s touch. “Happy I promise you, it was nothing except stupid worries.” Happy still looked unconvinced but closed his eyes anyway, and purred. 

Natsu smiled and picked up the small cat and began the walk home, he stopped when Happy lifted his head, “I don’t have to go on the mission you know.” Natsu laughed and put Happy on his head. 

“It’s fine Happy, I’ll miss you for every second you’re gone, but it’ll be okay,” Natsu said, simultaneously comforting himself and Happy. 

“I’d choose you over fish any day Natsu.” With that Happy drifted off, Natsu smiled and continued the walk to the house. 

When Natsu finally arrived at the house, he opened the door and thanked Mavis he cleaned last week. 

Natsu placed Happy on the couch, where he whined at the loss of warmth. Natsu rolled his eyes and placed his scarf around Happy, who instantly curled into it. 

Natsu began to pack Happy’s bag -Which was restocking the fish- and moved to begin to pack his bag. 

Natsu glanced over at Happy, before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and pulled out the mission request. 

“Track and capture a wanted mage.” Natsu put the mission request down and began to pack and get ready for the mission.

~  
It was about to be 6:20 when Natsu woke Happy up and reminded him of the mission. 

“Mmm, aye?” Happy sleepily mumbled already making move to go back to sleep, Natsu just reclaimed his scarf and watched as a sleepy Happy look at him confused. 

“Don’t you have that mission?” At that Happy’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“AHH, the mission! I still have to pack my bag! NATSU, what time is it?!” Happy surged up and began to frantically fly around. 

Natsu sighed and held up Happy’s bag, which Happy immediately looked grateful, “Here, I already packed it and we have 40 minutes, well 39 now.” Natsu said before grabbing his bag which Happy didn’t even bat an eye too and began to head out. 

Natsu closed the door and locked it, and walked with Happy to the train station. 

The two idly chatted until they reached the train station to find Romeo and Wendy, along with the exceeds waiting.

“Ah! Happy you’re here!” Wendy exclaimed, before looking at Natsu.

“Natsu? You’re coming too?” Romeo questioned curiously, Natsu laughed and shook his head. 

“Sorry Romeo, I was only here to walk with Happy.” Romeo nodded his head understanding, before looking over to Wendy who was now getting tickets. 

“So, what mission are you guys doing?” Natsu’s bag was placed behind the bench Natsu was standing at leaving it hidden from the temporary team in front of him. 

“Oh, It’s just a simple ‘defeat some bandits for 30,000 jewel’ mission.” Romeo explained as Wendy came back with the tickets, “Well, we’ll be leaving Natsu. See ya!” Romeo waved and went to get the exceeds. 

Natsu waved back and gave a thumbs up at Happy. Happy smiled, before speeding over and hugging Natsu. 

“Bye Natsu.” Happy said and gripped tighter as the group got ready to board. 

“Good luck Happy, if you don’t leave now you’ll miss the train,” Natsu scratched behind the exceeds ears, “I’d choose you over fire any day you know.” Happy just smiled widely before flying onto the train which left a few moments after. 

Natsu watched the train leave and wondered if Happy was going to be okay. It was rare that they took different jobs. 

Natsu just sighed and picked up his bag and bought a ticket and boarded the train. 

~  
When Natsu arrived at the council, Natsu was exhausted he had gotten no sleep due to motion sickness and now had to deal with these old geezers. 

Natsu let himself be lead to the council room. 

“Ah, Natsu Dragneel. Wonderful to see you for something other than for damaging buildings and destroying a port.” The council laughed and Natsu rolled his eyes. 

“Hahaha, very funny. So, what’s the deal with the request, and why couldn’t I tell anyone about it?” Natsu asked glaring at the council who shifted instantly. 

“Well, Natsu Dragneel, we wanted very few to know about this quest, as you are to track and capture a wanted mage. However, we decided we want you to go undercover as a dark mage and destroy the guild from the inside. While gathering secrets.” 

At that, Natsu’s eyes widened, a shaky breath left his lips. “You want me to go undercover, for how long?!” Natsu shouted the council hesitated before answering,

“How long it takes will depend on you, Dragneel.” Natsu sighed, before nodding. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. What’s the guild.” The council let out a sigh, glad he had agreed. 

“The guild you will be joining is called Deviants. It’s a dark guild flying under the radar. It was reported by a traveling wizard who had stopped some of the mages, but it wasn’t enough. Best of luck Natsu Dragneel.”

Natsu sighed and left. Natsu growled as he realized he would have to go back on that stupid death contraption. 

Once Natsu bought the tickets he headed to where to mage had heard rumors about this guild. It was an old town, it was quiet, but not too quiet. It wasn’t big but it was big enough. 

Natsu entered a nearby hotel and rented a room. Natsu immediately flopped onto the bed and passed out. 

~  
It was night by the time Natsu had opened his eyes. Natsu didn’t bother to check the time and threw on a shirt and jacket, covering his guild mark. Natsu flipped up the hood and left the hotel and headed to a bar.

When Natsu pushed open the doors and immediately made his way to the bar. He sat down and smiled at the bartender, “Hey, what’s your strongest?” Natsu said leaning his face on one hand. 

The bartender smirked, “Legally? Or…” Natsu smiled, so this was the perfect place to listen to rumors. 

“I’ll take two shots of the ‘Or…’” Natsu grinned up at the bartender, who began to pour two shots of, what Natsu recognized to be, vodka. 

Natsu licked his lips, sue him for being excited about a drink that was banned a few years ago.  
The bartender placed the drinks in front of him and began to tend to other customers further down. 

Natsu was about to down one of the shots when he heard someone mention the name of the guild. 

Natsu downed the shot and pulled his hood further down covering his hair. 

“I heard that the guild is called ‘Deviants’ because it’s full of mages who were kicked out of their guild.” Natsu nodded at that, it made sense, the three mages who were caught were all kicked out of their original guilds 2 months before joining.

“Yeah!” Another guy joined the conversation, “I once heard about a ring mage getting kicked out for using forbidden ring magic. And then months later, a new Deviant member had ring magic and looked just like him. One of my friend's cousins knew him. They’ll confirm it.” 

Natsu downed another shot before listening in on the rest of the conversation, eventually getting some food and whiskey -which he set on fire, much to the bartender's shock.- However, Natsu left around 1 am and mentally took note of what he learned. 

-The guild takes in mages who were banned from their original guilds or walked out.  
-No certain type of magic is being recruited.  
-Most recruits were happening in another dead-end town. 

Natsu sighed and grabbed his stuff and began to head to the train station for the third time within 72 hours. 

Natsu got on board and waited for the agonizing pain to stop. 

~  
Once it finally stopped it was about midday and Natsu was finally free from the train. Natsu began to make his way back to the guild, exhausted and hungry. 

Natsu looked like he was five seconds away from snapping on someone. Natsu threw the guild doors open and stormed inside. Natsu locked eyes with a shocked Makarov and just walked over to Mira and ordered food. 

Moments later, “Oi Pyro! Took ya long enough to get here, we’re going on a job.” Gray called out from where he and the team, minus Happy, was sitting. Lucy looked relieved that she would finally get her rent, except. 

“NATSU!” Gray called out, angry he wasn’t getting a reply he began to march over to the dragon slayer. 

Natsu didn’t even get to take a bite of his food, that was served seconds before Gray had said anything, Gray’s hand slammed down next to his plate. 

Natsu sighed and glared up at Gray, “What.” Gray backed down instantly, understanding Natsu did not want to be bothered. 

Lucy, however, did not pick up on this and rushed over to Natsu where she began to complain about how her rent was due and they had to do this job, and that they needed to leave today, in a few hours. 

Natsu didn’t acknowledge her once, nor did he even pay attention to her. His thoughts too jumbled with thoughts about Deviant. Eventually, as Natsu finished his food he sat in silence, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. 

Keyword being try. Lucy’s rants about the job, and Erza who was now humming and nodding along, when Natsu’s absence the past few days was brought up. Gray just got the hint and sat near him, an invitation to fight and blow off steam without being overbearing.

Natsu’s hands began to shake and he clenched his hands into fists. Just when Mira was about to tell Erza and Lucy now wasn’t a good time, but Makarov beat her to it.

“Natsu, a word in my office.” Makarov made his way to his office, watching how wordlessly Natsu got up and followed him into the office. 

“Hey, Gramps.” Natsu greeted the master as they sat down. 

“I expected the job to take longer than a few days. Anything you want to share?” Makarov asked, Natsu sighed and allowed his shoulders to droop.

“I only gathered information about the mission. I’m not just catching a wizard, I am infiltrating a guild.” Natsu told Gramps all of the information he knew about the quest. And that he didn’t know what to do.

Gramps just nodded, “So, Mages who were banned from their guild huh.” Natsu nodded. 

“I could be gone for a while. Months maybe.” Natsu and Gramps sighed. 

"So, you have already thought of a plan..” Natsu smiled, “I will explain things here, do what you must my child.” 

With that Natsu left the office, smiling sadly as he surveyed each face in the guild. Natsu smiled and made his way to Mira who was now chatting with Lisanna. 

Natsu sat down next to Lisanna who smiled at him, “Hey Natsu!” Lisanna greeted, Mira just chuckled. 

“Everything okay?” Mira asked, to which Natsu flashed her a big smile. 

“Yep! Everything is great!” Natsu said and sat with them. The three chatted for a while before, Natsu made his way over to his team. 

Natsu smiled and asked what job it was, the group smiled and told him. 

~  
The job was completed too fast for Natsu, he wasn’t looking forward to leaving, but he knew he had to. 

When the team arrived, they found out Romeo and the others had returned the day prior.  
Natsu soon had Happy in his arms, Natsu nodded to Makarov who nodded sadly and showed him the Fairy Tail symbol. No one noticed the exchange between the two. 

Natsu made his way to Wendy, “Hey Wendy!” Wendy smiled and looked at him. 

“Good afternoon Natsu-san! How was the mission?” Wendy asked, Natsu shrugged and took a breath.

“May I speak with you outside for a moment?” Natsu asked tapping his foot anxiously. Wendy nodded, and Charles glared, to which he rolled his eyes at, he put Happy down next to her before walking with Wendy outside. 

When they reached outside, Natsu looked at her sadly, “Wendy, I have to leave soon. Very soon, I don’t know when I’ll be back. The most I can say is it will most likely be a few months maybe more. And I need you to take care of Happy.” Natsu said each work sadly and prayed she understood. 

“O-Okay Natsu-san,” Wendy wiped her tears, “You’ll come back right?” Wendy looked up at Natsu, who grinned. 

“Of course Wendy! You guys are my family, nothing will ever change that!” Wendy smiled and hugged him. 

After she went inside Natsu knew the last thing he needed to do. But first, one last fight with Gray. 

“Oi Ice Princess! Come fight me!” Gray turned and glared at Natsu. 

“What’d you say Flame-Brain?!” Natsu glared and smiled as they immediately started a guild brawl. Natsu soon freed himself from the brawl and watched silently as he tried not to cry. 

Natsu didn’t even leave yet and he already missed it. Natsu scooped Happy up and headed home. 

Happy woke up to something wet hitting his fur. Happy looked up and saw Natsu crying as he opened up the door to the house. 

“Natshu?” Happy slurred, still drowsy. 

Natsu's eyes snapped to Happy and knew there was no avoiding this. Immediately Natsu understood why Igneel had left without saying anything, it was much easier than explaining why he was leaving. 

But, Natsu wasn’t going to do that, Happy deserved an answer. 

“Happy. I need to talk to you, it’s not good.” Happy looked up ears flattening against his head, as he was moved to sit in front of Natsu. 

“Happy, I-” Natsu faltered, and he took a deep breath, “I am going to be gone for some time.” Natsu ignored Happy’s shocked ‘what’ “Happy, I love you more than anything, you will always be apart of home, you will always be my partner. Never doubt that Happy, I will return, I just don't know when. Maybe months, and I pray not longer.” 

Natsu looked at Happy who now had tears in his eyes and was gripping onto Natsu’s hand that was resting on Happy’s cheek, for dear life. “Natsu, do you have to?” Natsu only sighed and hugged Happy. 

“I love you too Natsu, please don’t take long.” Happy whispered, knowing Natsu would hear. 

After Happy fell asleep Natsu wrapped his scarf around Happy. Then he grabbed a different bag than what he was used to and packed it with new clothes, different than what he usually wears, with a communication lacrima, and various other necessities. 

Once Natsu was done he dropped Happy off to an expecting Wendy who smiled sadly and wished him good luck.

Natsu finally made his way to the guildhall, where Makarov was the last person there, Mira having already left. 

Natsu looked towards Makarov who was sitting on the counter, “So, you're heading out tonight.” Makarov stated, Natsu nodded and sat down in front of him. 

“It was harder than I thought to say goodbye to Happy,” Natsu smiled sadly, “I haven’t even left Gramps, and I already miss everyone so much.” Makarov hummed and placed a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. 

“We will support you my child and eagerly wait for your return.” Natsu smiled and did the Fairy Tail symbol on his way out. Natsu flipped up his hood and looked around the dark and abandoned roads and began his mission.  
~  
The next morning when Happy woke up he was curled into Natsu’s scarf, and Happy cried remembering the night before. 

The next few days were quiet before Gray decided to ask Makarov where Natsu was. 

Where Makarov told the story, "Do not worry my children, Natsu is okay, he left on a very important mission, and he will be back in time." Makarov tried his best to soothe their worries. 

-  
It had been nearly a year since that day. With no updates from Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks of the mission were painful for Natsu. All his thoughts were of Happy and the rest of Fairy Tail. 

Natsu dyed his hair and wrapped bandages around his guild mark. Effectively hiding who he was. Natsu changed his attire and wore a black button-up and black pants. Natsu ditched his sandals and switched to black boots, and he covered his eyes with sunglasses. 

No one would have even thought that the fiery, hot-headed dragon slayer would ever wear something like this on a normal day. Making it a great disguise. 

Natsu walked down the streets of the dead-end town. Having found a motel earlier, Natsu was headed to yet another bar. The same bar where the recruitments were taking place. 

Natsu pushed open the door and walked to the bar while shoving down all of his feelings. Natsu focused on the mission and sat down at the far end of the bar. 

Hours passed, and Natsu was listening in on all kinds of conversations, all while throwing back shots -Natsu thanked his inability to get drunk-. Natsu almost missed someone sitting next to him, Natsu looked at them with a bored expression. 

“So, I see you're throwing back shots, one right after another, anything in particular happen? Or are you just an alcoholic?” The man asked, his eyes scanning Natsu’s body.

“Hm, my shitty ass guild kicked me out, the shitty masters reasoning being, ‘My ways were wrong’” Natsu huffed out a dark laugh, which the man raised an eyebrow at. 

“What were your ways?” 

Natsu didn’t hesitate, “Eliminating the problem. Permanently.” Natsu forced a smirk and silently thanked the sunglasses for hiding his eyes.

The man next to him laughed, “How would you feel joining a guild where you could be who you wanted. And get revenge on that shitty guild and the even shittier guild master.” The man next to him smiled even wider at Natsu and stuck out a hand.

“What’s this guild’s name you speak so highly of?” Natsu twisted his whole body and crossed his legs, and leaned his head on his hand. 

“Deviant.” And at that word, Natsu shook the outstretched hand and let himself be taken to the guild’s location. Which was in the middle of a forest just outside of the town. The guild was pretty hidden and looked like a pretty typical dark guild. 

~  
Two months later Natsu had caught two other mages snooping around for details. They too were trying to shut down the guild, Natsu grinned and a quick alliance was formed. 

The two wizards' names were, Mary -Her magic allowed any weapon she used to have a boost in damage- and Lance -Whose magic was guns- Natsu would be lying if he said that he didn’t immediately start missing Alzack, Bisca and Erza. 

Lance was best known for his sharpshooting. Mary learned Requip magic to help her gather weapons better. Natsu had slowly gained their trust, as they slowly gained Natsu’s. 

Natsu trained them in hand-to-hand combat and Mary taught him Requip magic, and how to be skilled with a sword, while Lance showed him how to be good with guns. 

Since Natsu couldn’t use his dragon slaying magic with the other guild members around, fearing it might tip them off this helped him immensely. After all, Natsu couldn’t even use the communications lacrima because of how nosey the guild members were.

Nonetheless, Natsu still trained his dragon slaying magic, but it was away from the guild, over the months Natsu did get stronger, the training with the swords was increasing his endurance, the sharpshooting helped make his attacks more precise. 

Natsu also got better at sneaking around and spying on people.  
It was now approaching the 7 months mark. And Natsu and the two others were finally going to combine all the evidence and prepare a plan.

The team was sitting in a motel in a town Natsu didn’t bother to learn the name of. 

“So, let’s combine what we have found out so far,” Mary began to pull her messy purple hair into a messy bun, while Lance ran hands through his messy dirty blonde hair. 

“I was searching through files and records, and there are a good two years worth of tax evasions. Along with multiple scams that were run by this guilds master.” Lance offered the information and Mary didn’t say anything and just nodded. 

“I did a background check on multiple members and found a good majority of them were wanted for numerous amounts of things. Illegal magic usage, stealing and impersonating other people.” Mary offered and they both looked at Natsu who was now lying flat on the floor. 

“I have audio recordings as well as written confessions about the murders they committed. Because, since my cover story involved killing, many members would brag about how many they committed.” Natsu then equipped a recorder out and showed it to them. As well as multiple letters. 

“Besides, with all of this information, simply being affiliated with this guild would be enough to get you arrested. Or did you guys forget that.” Natsu added and smirked at the shocked faces of his two friends. 

“Well, at least we have information on these guys. Now, what’s the plan for destroying the guild.” Mary spoke trying to quickly change the subject, Natsu and Lance went along with it and they began to contemplate the best plan. 

~  
It had been two months since that day, and the plan was now going underway, Lance was going to take care of the half of the branches (Which weren’t big) And Mary took the remaining, (Which still wasn’t big) They had already ratted out the locations to the council who took care of them.

And Natsu was the one who took on the main guild-hall, and Natsu wreaked havoc on the building. By the time Natsu was done, Natsu had a few bruises and cuts from where they got a few good hits in, but Natsu had done 5 times worse than what they did to him. 

When Natsu allowed the magic council to cart off the mages, all that was left of the building was rubble with scorch marks all around. 

It was a miracle the forest was still intact. 

Natsu eventually met up with Mary and Lance and they shared the story of what went on during their fights. 

The next few days were achingly slow, Natsu, Mary, and Lance told them everything they knew, and the council finalized it, and the dark guild was gone. With the dark wizards in prison. Natsu, however, could not feel as much excitement when they heard the news. And instead just missed Fairy Tail even more. 

~  
Natsu leaned over the edge of the balcony and thought oh his appearance. Natsu now had another scar on his shoulder blade from where a rogue mage attacked him -Natsu put that battle to an end by beating the shit out of the mage, and turning him in- And Natsu’s hair now was pink again, but faded to black at the tips, from where Natsu had his hair dyed. 

Mary and Lance walked out to the balcony and looked at Natsu. 

“Thinking about home?” Mary guessed, Natsu shook his head and smiled. 

“We’ve known each other for less than a year and yet you know me so well.” Natsu joked and they all laughed sadly. 

When Lance got an idea, “Ya know, I’ve always kind of wanted to join Fairy Tail.” Natsu snapped up and looked at Lance. 

“Are you serious?” Natsu asked, and Lance smiled and nodded. 

“Dead. After all, I have no other plans nor a clue what to do next.” Lance shrugged and looked questioningly at Mary who smiled widely. 

“I think I want to join too, it must be great for you to talk so highly about it,” Mary said and they all shared one look.

Natsu smiled and teared up a little but laughed. Lance and Mary joined in and they shared a group hug. Which then progressed to a cuddle pile. 

The next morning Natsu changed into his old attire and burned the bandages that hid his guild mark. While Mary left her down, only brushing it midway and made Natsu brush the rest, while Lance debated on what to wear. 

“LANCE! Just choose a damn shirt! They don’t give two flying fucks what you look like, Fairy Tail accepts anyone!” Natsu shouted and laughed at Lance’s incoherent sputtering. 

Mary just let Natsu begin to pull the hair into a hair tie. Natsu had ended up doing her hair more time than he could count during the time spent on a ‘mission’ which was destroying smaller dark guilds. 

When Natsu was done, Mary looked at her hair in the mirror and smiled appreciatively at Natsu. “Now, let’s go, guys, I don’t want to wait anymore!” Natsu shouted as he raced out the door, Mary and Lance grinned and trailed behind. 

The three ran all the way to the train station looking back at the council building one last time before buying tickets and boarding the train. 

Not even the churning in Natsu’s stomach from the train made Natsu’s smile falter for even a second

~  
When the group reached Magnolia they all smiled, Mary and Lance looked around in amazement, having never seen this place before. But Natsu wasn’t slowing down and grabbed both Lance’s and Mary’s hands and sprinted down the streets, careful not to hit anyone. 

Many townsfolk recognized the insignia on Natsu’s arm and smiled. Natsu ran faster only stopping to kick the guildhall doors open. 

“I’M HOME!” Natsu yelled and panted for breath as he looked around the guild who stared at him in shock.

“Natsu? Is that you?!” “NATSU!” “HE’S BACK!” Various shouts broke out as they swarmed around him and started to hug him and cry. 

Natsu was even crying by the end as he hugged them all just as tightly. Natsu locked eyes with Makarov and made his way over to him. 

“I completed the mission, and I brought two people who wanted to join the guild.” Natsu gestured to Lance and Mary who were standing to the side awkwardly.  
At this time the crowd had begun to stop clinging on Natsu and began to split as a shocked Mira started to make her way to Natsu.

“Natsu?” Mira questioned before launching herself into his arms, while Lisanna joined in too, which led to Elfman yelling about how hugs are manly, before grabbing all of them into a hug.

One thing the guild didn’t notice was Natsu’s hair or new scars. Too busy being excited from Natsu’s return after the Strauss’ hug Natsu got two hair ruffle from Macao and Wakaba. And much to Natsu’s surprise even Cana and Juvia hugged him. 

(Even if Gajeel denies it Natsu could see the relieved smirk on Gajeel’s face when Natsu waved at him.)

Once Natsu finally got a breather and looked around he saw no trace of his original team, nor Romeo. 

Natsu smiled widely, as he got an idea. “Mary!” Natsu exclaimed as he raced over to where Lance and Mary were getting the symbols. 

“I challenge you to a fight! Now that we finally have the time!” Mary smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Oh? You think you’re good enough to challenge me to a fight?” Mary knew what kind of fight he wanted from him popping his knuckles. 

“Doesn’t hurt to try. Well doesn’t hurt much.” Natsu added the last part while scratching the back of his head. 

While Lance just looked at Mira and they shook their heads. “I can’t believe you guys are already doing this, WE JUST GOT HERE!” Lance yelled to them trying to get them to stop, but to no avail. 

“Fine, but if I win, you will give me half of the pay from the mission!” Natsu smirked. 

“And if I win, you will challenge Erza to fight!” Mary smirked and they walked outside, where the guild followed to watch. 

The pair went out to a secluded part in the forest, the only one following the two was Lance, who was going to call the match and Makarov who wanted to see how much Natsu had grown. While the rest of the guild just shrugged and laughed about how Natsu really hadn’t changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance stood a few feet away from where Natsu and Mary stood. “You two know the rules, now, on my mark, 3! 2! 1!... GO!” 

Natsu and Mary immediately flew into action, both requipping their respective weapons. Natsu and Mary flew at each other, their swords clashing together, from their rapid attacks. 

The pair flew apart after an especially hard attack from both. The two didn’t give a second for rest and requipped into a different sword. Mary tried to use her magic as an advantage, but Natsu countered her using more force and hitting at every opening he could find. 

Makarov watched, he knew Natsu would grow, but Makarov never expected him to grow this much. Lance looked at Makarov’s face and chuckled, “ Natsu learned requipping magic to not give away who he was. We were both shocked at how Natsu was able to keep up with Mary.” 

Makarov nodded but still looked shocked, when the pair stopped for a brief second Mary requipped two different swords into her hands, and Natsu followed her lead, requipping into two different swords. Makarov could tell there was something different about the two swords Natsu had now. 

When Natsu and Mary came together one last time, their swords clashed before Mary was sent flying back, and Natsu landed on the ground and let his stance drop. 

Lance looked over to where Mary had been sent. Mary was trying to get up before giving up and kneeling on the ground. Lance smiled at her, and she nodded back at him.

Lance called the match, “And the battle goes to Natsu.” Natsu grinned before letting his swords disappear.

“So, what do you think Gramps?” Makarov hummed and smiled. 

“I knew you would grow in these past months, but I didn’t really expect you to grow this much. Now fill me in about the mission.” Makarov began walking, and Lance nodded to Natsu as he helped Mary up and began to head the other way. 

“I think while you fill in the master, we are going to find someplace to stay.” Natsu smiled at the pair and caught up to Makarov beginning to fill him in on the information. 

The two had made their way back to the guildhall when Natsu was finishing summarizing his mission. 

Natsu and Makarov reached the doors of the guild and Natsu instinctively reached for his sunglasses, Natsu shook his head but kept his hand in his pocket and kicked open the door. 

Natsu looked away from Makarov’s questioning gaze and walked into the guild. Upon entering it hit Natsu. 

Literally, Happy hit Natsu and he realized he hadn’t seen Team Natsu and Romeo yet. 

“NATSU!” The team yelled in shock at the return of their teammate. 

“GUYS!” Natsu yelled back as he hugged them, besides Gray, who didn't like showing affection in public. Instead Gray gave Natsu a fist bump and a smirk. 

The guild immediately threw a party to celebrate Natsu’s return, Natsu, however, slipped out after about 2 or so hours. After so long away from the guild, it’s kind of hard to adjust to all of the noise again. 

Natsu walked to his old spot by the river. It was where Natsu had gone when he needed to be away from the loud mess that was the guild. 

Natsu sat down and gazed at the flowing river. Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out solid black sunglasses. Natsu turned his gaze to the glasses being held in his hands. 

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the sky, letting the cool breeze hit him. Ruffling his hair and scarf. And in the time Natsu slightly lowered his guard Gray had made his way over to him. 

"You've changed Natsu." 

Natsu opened his eyes slowly to see Gray standing behind him. Natsu only gave a small smile and closed his eyes. 

Gray's eyes widened, and Gray didn't even breathe. Gray knew he was treading into a territory Gray hadn't been in for a while, Natsu had let Gray in. 

And Gray swore he wouldn't blow this again. Happy and Gray had been the only people who saw the true Natsu, the Natsu without his carefully constructed walls around himself. Gray promised he would not make the same mistake as last time. 

"Was it that noticeable?" Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu who still hadn't moved from his position.

"Not really. One would have to really be looking to see it." Natsu didn't say anything, so Gray took his silence as a silent encouragement to continue speaking. 

"You were tense, you kept looking around like you were searching almost. You kept yourself guarded like you did when you first joined. Not only that sometimes you'd wince and reach into your pocket." He pointed to the glasses in Natsu's hands, "For those I guess?"

Natsu looked over at Gray and smiled sadly, "They say the eyes are a window to a person's soul. And where I was at, I had to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I had to fake all of my emotions, my smiles never reached my eyes, so why show my eyes." 

Natsu explained, Gray looked at Natsu his face wore a look of curiosity along with worry. 

"Gramps never actually told what the mission was, other than it was important and not to look for you. So what was the mission?" 

Natsu just looked at Gray and closed his eyes once again. Gray locked his gaze onto the tips of Natsu's hair where the pink faded to black. 

"You hear about the dark guild that got shutdown recently, with the help of three undercover wizards?" Gray nodded and Natsu just stared into Gray's eyes, waiting for Gray to connect the dots. 

"You were one of the wizards?!" Natsu nodded and continued to explain. 

The original mission was to locate one of the mages and then bring them in. I was chosen for the job since out of all of the dragon slayers I have the best sense of smell." 

Gray nodded, "However the mission got changed and instead I was to be recruited as one of the mages and then I would gather data on all of the members." 

Gray looked shocked, "Out of the three of us, I got the most incriminating evidence. Multiple recorded statements, along with written confessions. And letters that were sent amongst the members." Gray furrowed his brows. 

"How?" Gray didn't have the words to finish his sentence completely taken by shock. 

"My cover story related to a lot of people. My story involved a lot of killing, people would come up to me and start comparing their kills to mine. And all of their stories matched up with the details of the crime. They knew information not even released to the public, so it was a truthful confession." 

"And you thought all of this through?" For that comment, Gray got slapped lightly on the arm, and a laugh. 

Gray smiled, and Natsu's eyes immediately softened. "It- It wasn't the best there. There were countless nights, where I couldn't sleep, countless exhausting mornings from a restless sleep. There weren't any parties, we weren't friends, all of us kept our distance. If anyone spoke it was to brag. Which ultimately lead to them being slammed headfirst into the ground. The only sparring I got was with Mary, and that wasn't that fun. She's strong, but she was too serious, I didn't enjoy them because all I wanted was to fight with you."

Gray frowned, "Wow. Just wow. Are you okay?" Natsu could see the worry in Gray's eyes. 

"I still want to create a barrier between me and everyone else, but in time it will pass. How have things been here?" 

Gray frowned, "It was quiet, Happy didn't show up to the guild for a week and a half. The only reason he even came was that Wendy had to take a mission. Lisanna took care of him, and then I volunteered to take care of him because she- um nevermind. Moving on, Romeo-"

Natsu interrupted Gray, "Uh, I think the fuck not. What happened to Happy when he was with her?" Natsu's nerves were thinning, and Gray wasn't going to test him by refusing. 

"Lisanna, she didn't comfort Happy, other than telling him that you were fine and he needed to get over it. She yelled at him when he couldn't sleep and wanted to be held." Gray had his gaze locked onto the grass. 

'Nice going Gray, Natsu just got back from his mission and the first thing you do is make him mad and drive a wedge through his and Lisanna's relationship!' 

Gray was mentally beating himself after he explained what she did.

"I'm sorry, I just- you wanted to know so I told you- I probably shouldn't have even said anything!" Gray now was rambling as he was hit with waves of guilt. 

"Gray, why are you apologizing?" Natsu asked softly as he tilted Gray's head so he could look at Gray's face. "None of this was your fault, thank you for taking Happy away from her. Thank you for telling me." 

Gray subconsciously leaned into the hand that was placed his cheek, having had very little affection since Natsu left.

"You're not mad?" Gray questioned softly. 

Natsu smiled softly and stroked Gray's cheek when Gray returned the smile. "I'm fucking pissed, but I'll handle it later. But right now, I'm with you, and I missed you may be the second most. Sorry, Gray, you got bested by a blue flying cat."

The two shared a laugh, Natsu laid down on the soft grass and opened his arms. 

Gray looked at Natsu questioningly, gasping softly when Natsu yanked Gray down and into his arms. 

Gray blinked, and then repositioned himself, so that his head rested on Natsu's chest, and the rest of his body curled into Natsu's. 

"Gray, how were you while I was gone?" Natsu questioned softly.

"The whole guild has begun to bet on when I will, 'Grow some balls and ask Juvia out.' I distanced myself in the beginning, but after a week I forced myself to talk to my friends. The whole guild now has gotten worse about the betting recently." Gray furrowed his brows, and tears began to form. 

"When will they understand I don't like her like that, I don't even like girls!" Gray began clutch onto Natsu, who had known that Gray liked the other gender for a while. 

/  
Fairy Tail was as lively as ever, except for a 14-year-old Natsu who was staring at the spot where his best friend/rival had rushed away from. 

Natsu didn't even have time to say anything to Gray before he left, just leaving Natsu alone and puzzled. He shifted his gaze to the bathroom doors that had been slammed shut. 

Natsu got up and walked to the bathroom, "Happy, I'm going to the bathroom, don't eat my food." Natsu got an 'aye!' from Happy. Natsu walked to the bathroom, gently opening and shutting the door. 

"Gray? Is everything okay?" Natsu locked the door and tapped on the closed stall door that Gray was occupying. 

"Go away Natsu, I’m not in the mood to fight." Natsu sighed. 

"I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk. You ran off after I sat down, did I do something?" 

Natsu was met with silence and was about to speak again when Gray opened the stall. Gray stared at the tiles and refused to meet Natsu's eyes. 

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to guess, and I hate guessing games." 

Gray sighed and moved past Natsu and slid down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. "Natsu, am I gross?" 

Natsu furrowed his brows and sat down next to Gray, "No. of course not, why would you ask that?" 

"Natsu, I don't- I don't like girls. When I think of them, I don't feel anything, like I don't like them. When girls flirt with me I don't feel anything. When I see Erza naked, I don't feel anything. But guys… when I see guys I get all hot, and flushed and yeah." Gray hid his face in his knees to hide his burning face, " And I saw you all sweaty from your training, I got a... yeah." Gray explained and brought his knees closer to his chest, and flinched waiting for Natsu's disgusted yells. 

Natsu looked at Gray and put a hand on Gray's shoulder, "Gray, you aren't gross, and I'm not mad or disgusted. You not liking girls like that is completely okay. And as for that, it's completely natural too. Puberty is a bitch, while we were blessed for not having horrible acne, we pay the price, with raging hormones. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I get twice the amount of awkward boners you get, as well as the urge to pin literally anyone down and fuck them into oblivion." 

That got a wide-eyed look from Gray. "What?!" Gray exclaimed completely forgetting his embarrassment with shock and surprise. 

"Since I am a dragon slayer, I inherited certain features of a dragon. I have heightened senses, like a dragon, in certain forms, I can gain scales, wings, and even fangs. But scales are the most common. In time I will have the power of a full-grown dragon, which is cool." Natsu paused and looked away, pink staining his cheeks,

"Buuut, I also have inherited other characteristics, such as the urge to mate. But since I am not a full dragon I don't deal with the whole mate for life, and instead, I deal with raging hormones." Natsu once again turned back to Gray who was looking at Natsu in amusement, "Much like a girl on her cycle, anything can set me off. And I will be lying if I said I didn't want to stab a bitch last year when I had to go through that. Like, I was two seconds from ripping out Erza's eyelashes." 

Gray laughed as he imagined Natsu losing his shit over nothing. "Wow, so, once a year this happens?" Natsu nodded.

"Remember that time I threw that one guy across the guild because he bumped into me." Gray nodded before putting the pieces together. 

"Wow! And here I thought you just had a bad day!" Gray laughed, "But, you threw him all the way across the guildhall, there was a dent Natsu! All that because he bumped into you?!" 

"Well… I am in pain for the majority of the week. Just random sparks of pain most of the time. The last two days are the worse because the pain lingers, and my senses overload. So, I have bad migraines. Those days, I just stay at home and take a hot bath." 

Gray nodded, "Dang, that sounds rough." Natsu just nodded. 

"Last year was the first time I went through it, this year was a little easier to deal with. I usually get it around early June. Well, if this and last years are anything to go by." 

Gray and Natsu laughed for a few minutes, "So did hearing my embarrassing situation make you feel better?" 

"Actually Flame-brain, it did." Natsu and Gray left the bathroom that day, and Gray fell for Natsu a little that day. 

/  
That was the first time Natsu had let down his walls and let Gray know more about him.

"Gray, you could always tell them, I'm sure they will accept you. It would get them off your back about Juvia. But, Juvia would probably try to 'turn you straight' It wouldn't be the first time a girl tried something like that." 

Gray just leaned into Natsu, "I'll tell them soon. But, Natsu, I just realized, how are your weeks?" Natsu tensed and sighed. 

"They have gotten worse, I didn't go through one on the mission though. I left early July and it's now late April, so thank Mavis for that!" 

Natsu laughed but stopped at Gray's expression. "Hey, what’s wrong?"

"They've gotten worse?" Gray questioned, Natsu just brought his hand to Gray's hair and began to run his fingers through the dark hair. 

"Yeah, the migraines are worse and last longer, and my whole body aches some days I can barely eat. At least my recent one was that bad." Natsu winced recalling the pain but thanking whatever gods that were out there, that Happy had been on a mission that week with Erza and Lucy. 

But Natsu knew Gray wouldn't pry, or force himself in. Natsu smiled, and asked Gray to drop it, but only after promising that he would call if it ever got unbearable. 

Natsu closed his eyes and spent the next two hours listening to Gray catch him up on everything he missed those 9 months. 

It was now almost midnight, and Natsu made his way to the guild where the party slowly began to die down. Most were passed out on tables, or on the floor. 

Happy was asleep curled into Natsu's scarf. Smiling, Natsu scoped up the two and looked towards Gray, who was sleepily blinking at Natsu. 

Happy curled into Natsu, and Natsu joined Gray and the two made their way to Gray's apartment. Simply because it was closer and Natsu hadn't been in his house for months. There were probably spiders, and he wasn't dealing with that shit tonight. 

Happy woke up to Natsu plopping on the bed. Gray was brushing his teeth, and Natsu was stripping off his pants.

"Natshu?" Happy sleepily mumbled and Natsu hummed in response, "I missed you." Happy looked into Natsu's eyes, and Natsu thought about all of the lonely nights, and all of the anxiety from not being near Happy. 

"I missed you more little buddy, way more." Natsu's eyes started to sting with tears, and Natsu just blinked them back and rubbed Happy's head. 

Happy just stared at Natsu, who was now laying on his back, his hand still rubbing Happy's head. Occasionally moving towards Happy's back before moving back up.

Happy walked closer to Natsu and curled up into Natsu's neck. Wanting to be as close as possible, Happy wrapped his tail around Natsu's arm, and Natsu didn't resist. 

A moment later Gray walked back into the room, and looked at the two and smiled. Natsu still had his other arm open as an invitation. And the three slept the best they had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week was hectic, Natsu was swarmed by people who were eager to talk and catch up. Natsu tiredly smiled, Natsu loved to see them but after having been left alone mostly for all these months, it takes some getting used to. 

Natsu walked into the guild and sat at an empty table. Natsu had been fixing up his house and making it more liveable. Finally cleaning it, and restocking the fridge. Natsu also decided to make a few adjustments, such as getting an actual room, with an actual bed. The hammock still stayed in the house in case Happy wanted to sleep alone. 

Natsu was overall, exhausted, the jewels from the mission could easily cover all of the expenses of hiring people to do the labor, but Natsu didn’t think that was right. Of course, he had people do plumbing, electricity, and lighting. But the cleaning and fixing up was Natsu. 

Natsu was proud to say that his bathroom was cleaner and now supported a bigger and better tub and shower. Not combined of course. Natsu now had a clean bedroom with a queen-sized bed, a closet and a decently sized desk. The living room was refurbished, with a more comfortable couch and a better Lacrama Vision. 

When Natsu showed Happy everything, Happy was amazed at how everything had changed. Everything was clean and new, but one thing Happy did not like was that he was no longer allowed to scratch the walls anymore. 

Natsu leaned back and closed his eyes when he heard someone shift on their feet nervously. Natsu cracked an eye open and saw a nervous looking Romeo who was biting his lip. 

“Hey Romeo, it’s been a while! How ya been?” Natsu grinned at Romeo, who was now shocked, and then his face changed into one of guilt. 

“I’ve been good, it was quiet while you were gone. We were all really worried. And, you’re probably tired and I’m most likely bothering you, so I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry!” Natsu blinked, Romeo had changed so much in the seven-year gap, Natsu should have realized sooner, even though Romeo tried to act mature and like an adult, it didn’t change the fact he was still a thirteen-year-old kid. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Natsu grabbed Romeo’s wrist and pulled him down so that Romeo was sitting next to Natsu. 

“You aren’t bothering me kid, plus I want to talk to you. So, I heard you were taking mostly solo jobs, and now I hear that you’re rambling again. What happened?” Natsu asked carefully, Natsu wasn’t there to help Romeo break out of his shell, but when Natsu came back he made sure to listen to Romeo. Because he knew others wouldn’t. 

“No one listens to me, I feel like everything I say is meaningless. Which is stupid, but when you left, nobody listened. You were the only one who listened, other than Wendy and the exceeds but no adults. It’s pretty shitty, I think Gray listens but, I didn’t want to bother him.” Romeo confessed, Natsu put an arm around Romeo’s shoulder and pulled him closer. 

Romeo leaned into the comforting heat of Natsu, “Well, I’m back and I don’t plan on leaving for that long anytime soon. So, how about we go on a job sometime!” Natsu offered, hoping to bring a smile to Romeo’s young face. 

Romeo smiled but stopped and looked at Natsu, “Can it be, just us. I still need to do a few more supervised missions before Gramps will let me take C-class missions alone. So, do you think you can supervise a mission?” 

Natsu grinned, “Of course I can Romeo! I think if you give me a week or so I should be good to go.” 

Romeo grinned back and launched into another ramble, and Natsu listened to every word. At one point Happy crawled into Natsu’s lap and took a nap. Purring contently while Natsu rubbed Happy’s head and back with one hand, while the other rubbed Romeo’s shoulder, and then rubbing Romeo’s arm and side when Romeo began to doze off. 

Which led to Natsu having Happy asleep in his lap, and an asleep Romeo sleeping on his shoulder. Even though Natsu could barely move without the risk of one of them waking up, Natsu didn’t feel trapped at all. Natsu was content holding them in his hands. Feeling relieved that they were finally getting rest. 

Natsu noticed Macao about to get up and move Romeo, but Natsu just waved a hand at him. Natsu could see that Romeo hadn’t been getting enough sleep. The bags that were covered under his eyes, and the yawns that interrupted his sentences. 

Natsu moved Happy so that Happy was curled up into his neck, and Romeo was moved so that he was in Natsu’s lap, and his head was pressed into the other side of Natsu’s neck, 

Macao looked at Natsu and smiled, a silent thank you for getting Romeo to be touchy with someone again. 

Eventually, Natsu dozed off too, part of him was still conscious, but Natsu was okay with just relaxing and not sleeping.

The rest of that evening consisted of Romeo waking up from his nap and talking some more to Natsu until they both agreed that they should eat. Happy stayed asleep, which worried Natsu. 

‘Just how little sleep have you been getting Happy?’ Natsu was worried, he knew Happy was alive and wasn’t showing any signs of malnutrition, nor dehydration. Natsu still hadn’t forgotten about what Lisanna had done, but Natsu would handle that situation when the time came. 

Natsu ruffled Romeo’s hair and said goodbye to Mira, leaving earlier than usual to get some actual sleep with Happy. 

When Natsu arrived home he kicked off his shoes by the front door, then pulled off his shirt once entering the room. The vest fell into the laundry basket, and Natsu slipped on a dark hoodie. Natsu sat down on the bed before setting Happy down beside him.

Happy whined and curled into Natsu’s thigh, which was the only thing Happy could reach in his sleep. Natsu smiled softly, ‘Damn, all these months away from him made me go soft!’

Natsu didn’t mind though, Natsu loved Happy like a son, and would announce it to the whole world. The past few months really made Natsu realize just how much he cares about the exceed. 

Natsu got up despite Happy’s whines of protest and made his way over to his bag. It was the bag Natsu had used for the mission. Natsu retrieved three books, and a messy folder filled with papers. 

Natsu set the books down and turned on the lamp, and got set to work. Natsu had been working on translating one of the books and making sense of it, while he studied the other two. 

The first book was the basis of potion brewing along with a large number of recipes. The next book was filled with knowledge about herbs and their uses, information such as what herbs to avoid, and which are helpful. The last book required the most work, it was a book about lost magic, from what Natsu could tell so far. It went into detail about the magic, along with possible weaknesses. 

Natsu had set to work on translating the book. Natsu originally wasn’t going to take the book, since it was in a foreign language, but in the end, he accepted the book. Ever since then, in his spare time he worked on translating the book. The folder filled with different notes he had taken to help translate. 

Natsu was completely absorbed in working and paid no mind to the clock or the sun setting. Only turning on the lamp when it got dark. 

It wasn’t until a tug on his pants that he realized how late it had gotten, “Natshu? Why are you still up?” Natsu was about to question what he meant when he looked at the clock which showed ‘2:45’. 

Natsu looked at Happy who was looking at Natsu sleepily with his paws raised a small ‘up’ was muttered, Natsu smiled at Happy and pulled him into his lap, where the small cat nuzzled into Natsu’s stomach.  
Natsu finished the page he was working on and closed the book, and put everything away. Natsu picked Happy up and carried him in one arm, and he used his free hand to shut off the lamp. 

Natsu slid into the bed, still holding Happy in his arms, and closed his eyes. Having brushed his teeth earlier during a bathroom break, Natsu was ready to sleep until Happy gripped Natsu’s hoodie and let out a quiet whimper.

Natsu let out a questioning sleepy hum. When Happy didn’t respond Natsu opened his eyes and looked at Happy, who looked troubled.

Natsu rolled over so he was now on his back, with Happy sitting on his chest. Natsu rubbed Happy’s back in a circular motion, sometimes lightly scratching his back until Happy was ready to speak.

“Don’t leave me again Natsu.” Happy whimpered and curled into Natsu’s chest. 

Natsu frowned and scratched behind one of Happy’s ears. “I don’t ever plan on leaving you like that again. I don’t think I could survive that long again. Go to sleep Happy, I’ll be here when you wake up.” And with that Happy drifted off, and Natsu fell asleep a few moments later. 

~  
That morning when they woke up, Happy told Natsu that when he didn’t feel Natsu he panicked, and thought that Natsu had left him again. 

Natsu immediately felt guilty and promised Happy he wouldn’t do that again. 

While Natsu was making the two breakfasts, it had taken a lot of convincing but Happy was finally going to eat something that wasn’t fish, Natsu was flipping the pancake when the idea sprung into his mind, “Hey Happy, wanna stay home for today? Have it just be us.”

Happy’s head shot up and looked at Natsu with and excited expression, “AYE SIR! Just like old times!” Happy cheered while Natsu plated the food and sat down at the table. 

While the two ate their breakfast they conversed about random things. Natsu filled Happy about all the cool and different places he had been to, and Happy told him about his attempts at getting with Charles. 

Natsu cleaned up the mess from the breakfast and Happy rested on Natsu’s head and played with his hair. 

Once Natsu finished washing the dishes, he quickly dried and put everything away, and plopped onto the couch. 

Happy moved so he was no longer on Natsu’s head but instead resting on Natsu’s chest. The two laid on the couch and watched random things on the Lacrama Vision, and occasionally laughed about how bad some parts were. 

The pair laid like that for the next few hours before Natsu and Happy decided to go fishing, neither having had the chance to go. Happy had no one willing to go with him, and Natsu always found himself busy so he couldn't. 

Natsu smiled at the familiarity of it all, Natsu remembered taking Happy on their first fishing trip. Natsu showed him how to cast, and how to know if a fish bites. 

Natsu looked around and smiled, the two moved almost in sync, both grabbing their rod and casting it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Natsu's mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I have decided to update again. Woo. And guys! Happy new year! I have been thinking about this fic and I wanted to discontinue it because I didn't think anyone was enjoying it but eventually I just decided to change the summary to something more fitting for this fic and I would keep writing.

The next few days consisted of Natsu spending time with Happy, and occasionally going to the guild. 

About two weeks had passed since Natsu had returned to the guild, and finally, Natsu decided he would take a job with Romeo. 

Natsu opened the guild doors and yelled out a greeting. Natsu spotted Romeo by the mission board looking at the D-class missions. 

Natsu walked over the board and stood right next to Romeo, except instead of looking at the D-class missions Romeo was looking at he was looking at the B-class section. 

Natsu snatched a mission and looked at it, "100,000J to take down a monster living in the mountains. Seems easy enough." 

Natsu looked at Romeo, who had been staring at him, flushed at being caught staring.

"Well? Does it sound good? After all, you are going to be taking the lead." Romeo looked shocked, before stuttering out an answer. 

"Mira, I'm supervising this mission for Romeo." 

"Alright! Have fun you two!" Mira smiled and Natsu motioned for Romeo to follow him. 

"Alright what time are we meeting?" Romeo looked at Natsu. 

"Um, will the train station in an hour work?" Natsu nodded, the two split ways to go and pack. 

~  
An hour had passed and Natsu was at the train station waiting for an almost late Romeo. 

"I'm here!" Natsu looked at the boy who was running to him with a ticket in hand. 

"I have the tickets to the town, and everything is packed." Natsu nodded and gestured for Romeo to lead the way. 

A two and a half hour train ride later, Natsu and Romeo were finally standing in front of the town hall. 

Once again Natsu gestured for Romeo to take the lead. After introducing themselves they were lead to the mayor's office. 

The two were led into the room where a man sat and smiled. "Ah, so you are the mages who are going to help. My name is Tim, and you two are?"  
Natsu gave the smaller boy a nudge whenever Romeo didn't give a response. 

Romeo was a little startled before he realized what he was supposed to be doing. "My name is Romeo and this is my partner Natsu." 

Natsu nodded approvingly at him, before motioning for Romeo to continue the conversation. 

~  
After receiving all of the information about the monster the two headed off to the mountains where the monster resides. 

"Good job dealing with the mayor, you got lucky you didn't get an asshole for a client like I got one of my first missions like this." The two shared a laugh before Natsu held an arm out. Romeo not paying attention bumped into Natsu's arm. 

"We are now entering the general area of where the monster is located. So be careful.." Romeo nodded and fell behind Natsu.

~  
About 15 minutes later, the two fire mages heard a loud roar, Natsu turned towards the sound and bolted into that direction. Romeo following behind not leaving much distance between the two. 

When the two arrived to see the beast glaring at the two. Romeo flew into action, while Natsu watched and after a few moments Romeo was out of breath and the monster was defeated. Natsu looked at Romeo and gave him a thumbs up. 

By the time the two made it back into town and reported their success and got their pay, it was already late. Natsu looked towards Romeo, “Wanna find a place to stay tonight, and leave in the morning?”

Romeo considered it for a brief moment before nodding, “I think I saw a hotel earlier, it was down this way.”

Romeo led the two downtown and thankfully after only two wrong turns -both of which ended with a glare from Natsu- the pair had made it to the hotel. Natsu walked in and asked the man for a room for one night. And after paying a ridiculous price -in Natsu’s opinion- it was finally time for Natsu to relax. 

“Alright, I’m heading to the bath,” Romeo hummed and Natsu stared at him before throwing a towel at him. “You smell like a sweaty teenager, get up you’re coming too.”

Romeo flushed pink, muttering under his breath wondering if he really smelled that bad. Natsu rolled his eyes and just continued walking. Once arriving Natsu immediately sunk into the warm water. Letting out a contented sigh Natsu closed his eyes and relaxed, hearing Romeo settle in the water and relax too. 

“So… What was it like?” Natsu hummed and cracked an eye open. 

“Like. The mission, what was it like?” Romeo spoke curiously and cautiously.

“Well, it was different. I had never had a mission take that long before. Maybe a few weeks but never months. I met new friends, but I didn’t have my team. It was an infiltration mission, so I was different. I don’t really like change, and this was a big change so, I wasn’t too happy with the change. But hey, at least I have plenty of jewels.” 

The two shared a laugh about that last part, and they continued to talk until they were in the room and heading to bed. 

~  
When the two woke up they set out to the train station. Quickly paying for the tickets the two boarded and endured the long two and a half-hour train ride. When the two got off the train Natsu let Romeo keep the jewel since he had plenty from the mission. Natsu made his way to the river where Gray was sitting at. 

“OI! ICE PRINCESS!” Gray whipped around and gave an annoyed face. 

“What did you call me, you fiery mouth breather?!” The two then launched into a mock fight. Moving easily as though it were practiced. The two yelled insults at each other with smiles on their faces. 

“I see you have been training hard Stripper.” Natsu huffed before launching for another attack. 

“I could say the same for you Flame-brain.” Gray dodged the attack before punching Natsu. 

Natsu caught the punch and smiled, “I knew you would give me a good fight.” The familiarity of the situation reminded Natsu that he was home and that thought made his smile brightly. Until Gray punched him in the face. 

“What was that for?!” Gray shrugged. 

“You had a weird look on your face. Thought your brain had finally fried. Was going to put you out of your misery but oh well.” 

The comment, of course, caused another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! It's not that long so, I am sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's tea in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP! I love Lisanna, I love her so much. I do not at all hate her. But I needed her to be a bad guy in this chapter! She will have redemption don't worry! 
> 
> Also, sorry for the wait! This is a bit longer than my usual updates! I hope you enjoy!

Natsu paced around the living room, ignoring Happy’s concerned glances. Natsu was well aware that he needed to confront Lisanna for neglecting Happy. The only problem was that he didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. 

Natsu was running through options in his head, he could ask someone about what to say, but who to ask? Gray would feel guilty for stressing him out, he couldn’t ask Happy about what to say because he’d just try to reassure him it was no big deal, and it didn’t matter. 

How does he know that? Because last time someone was mean to Happy, Natsu had only found out because he heard the little shitstains talking about it. When confronted the blue cat begged him not to do anything. Natsu didn’t agree and still beat their asses and made them promise never to lay a finger on Happy ever again. 

He couldn’t go to Mira, because that was her sister, and he couldn’t go to Erza because she would no doubt make a scene. He could go to Lucy but she had a bad habit of blabbing to Levy, who would no doubt tell Gajeel, and Gajeel would tell someone in a passing comment or make a joke and the cycle never ends. So no Lucy. 

Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, momentarily pausing his pacing. He turned and gave a small smile to his partner who was nibbling on a fish. Natsu sat down on the couch next to him, putting his head in his hands. He continued to weigh his options. 

Natsu jolted when he felt Happy crawl into his lap, his paws grabbing Natsu’s hand and leading it to his head. Natsu smiled and began to lightly scratch the kittens head. Happy purred in content and laid on Natsu’s thigh.

Natsu continued to pet Happy while thinking about his choices. Until he remembered Lance and Mary. Fuckin’ Duh. Natsu face-palmed at his own stupidity, gently laying Happy down on the couch he threw on his shoes and raced over to Lance and Mary’s shared apartment. 

Natsu didn’t bother to knock on the door, they didn’t mind anyway. 

“Hey, Natsu, whaddya think of our new and improved home?” Lance said while gesturing all around the home. 

Natsu rolled his eyes, “It looks almost the same as the last time I saw it.” Raising his eyebrow at a cactus, which looked like a dick. 

“It was a real steal, apparently no one wanted a cactus that looked like a dick,” Mary said arms crossed over her chest. “We also got a pizza clock. It is hangin’ over by the fireplace.” 

Natsu shook his head, “Alright guys, I need your help.” Mary and Lance glanced at each other before sitting next to him.  
Natsu explained the entire situation to them. “So, what should I do?” 

Lance opened his mouth to say something but Mary beat him to it, “Well, you should definitely confront her about it. I think you should approach it calmly, and explain that she broke your trust by treating Happy like that, and she will not be getting a second chance.” 

Lance nodded, “I mean, I was gonna say ‘snatch her weave and yeet her little ass off the face of Earthland’ but Mary’s idea sounds a lot better.” 

Natsu laughed and shoved a hand in Lance’s face. “Why am I not surprised?” 

After a while, Natsu said his goodbyes and made his way back home to Happy. It was just about sunset so hopefully Happy wasn’t awake yet. 

Once at home, the dragonslayer peeked over the couch and sure enough, there was Happy sprawled out on the couch. 

~  
The next day Natsu came into the guild earlier than usual, having dropped Happy off with Wendy, Natsu was ready to confront Lisanna. 

“Morning Natsu!” Mira called cheerily. Natsu smiled and nodded, before making his way over to Lisanna. 

“Hey, Lisanna. Do you have a moment to chat? In private?”

Lisanna tilted her head in confusion, but smiled and agreed anyway. Natsu’s stomach churned but he forced himself to stay strong. 

“So, how were things while I was gone?” Natsu asked.

“Things were quiet and we were all worried when we didn’t hear from you, but we’re glad you’re back!” Natsu smiled and nodded, internally he scoffed, ‘Worried? If I remember correctly you were so sure I was fine.’

“How were things with Happy? Did you take good care of him?”

Lisanna didn’t even flinch, “Yep, we had lots of fun. We missed you but I’m glad we could spend time together just the two of us!” 

Natsu’s eyes darkened, “So you kept good care of him all this time?” 

Lisanna nodded and went on to ramble about how much fun the two had and whatnot.  
“Oh really? Because that story doesn’t at all match up with the one Gray and Happy told me.” Lisanna’s eyes widened for a moment and she tilted her head in confusion, “Happy told me Gray had taken care of him, after you refused to let him in your room, and refused to offer any comfort.” 

Lisanna gasped, “That is absolutely not true!” Lisanna yelled. 

“Don’t try and lie your way out of this. You’ve broken my trust, and have broken Happy’s. I guess I didn’t know you as well as I thought.” 

Natsu turned with a sad smile and walked off to Gray’s apartment. Knowing the Ice mage slept in late, so he was definitely home. Natsu didn’t even turn around to know Lisanna was shaking with tears running down her face. 

Maybe one day she could regain his trust, but Natsu knew it wouldn’t be anytime soon. 

~  
Climbing in through Gray’s window he stepped onto the plush carpet and walked over to the bed, gently easing his way in. Burying his head into Gray’s bare chest he tried to ignore the blurriness in his vision and the tremours that wracked his body. 

Gray ran his fingers through the spiky pink hair, effectively tipping Natsu over the edge. Natsu let out a sob and tears began to flow freely. Gray sat up and pulled Natsu into his lap. 

Gray rubbed his back and placed his head on top of his. Murmuring condolences despite have no clue as to what was wrong with the sobbing dragonslayer. 

After what felt like an hour Natsu’s sobs turned into occasional soft whimpers. “What happened Pyro?” Gray asked cautiously.

Natsu nuzzled into Gray’s neck before answering, “I talked to Lisanna. It’s been so much, I thought I was stronger but I’m still so weak because here I am crying like a fuckin baby!” Natsu laughed humorlessly 

Gray growled and pushed Natsu so he was flat on the bed, “You should know better than anyone that crying isn’t because your weak. But because you’ve been strong for so long. Crying is also a good way to relieve stress, I found that out recently in a book.” 

Natsu laughed as a few tears slipped down his cheeks, “You stole that line from some sappy book, didn’t you?” Gray laughed. 

“Guilty, but I figured it’d come in handy.” Gray smiled and Natsu felt this sense of relief flow through him, a warm feeling began to spread through his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray’s neck and began to pull him closer.

Their eyes were half-lidded and just as they were about to kiss, “NATTSSUUU!” Happy hollered as he flew into the room. 

Natsu and Gray sprang apart, Happy flew into Natsu’s arms, “Charles agreed to go to the park with me!” 

Natsu and Gray smiled, both giving their congratulations to the furry blue exceed. While mentally cursing him for ruining an almost amazing moment. 

Happy skipped off claiming that he needed to fix up his fur and that he needed the ‘Freshest fish’ to give her. 

“I’m gonna go get ready and then we can head to the guild, okay?” Gray asked jabbing a finger to the door, grabbing a change of clothes. 

“Okay, see ya then.” As soon as the door closed and the water turned on Natsu let out a long breath and slid down to sit on the floor. Face going red from embarrassment. “Wow, look at me, Natsu Dragneel the great son of Igneel, reduced to a blushing mess.

After a moment, “Maybe, it’s not so bad if it’s him.” Natsu smiled dopily at the door before catching himself, Natsu stood up and began to straighten the sheets semi-decently. None the wiser that on the other side of the door Gray was having the same thoughts. 

~  
Once Gray was ready and out of the shower the two made their way to the guild, Natsu briefly stopped and glanced at the calendar not liking how quickly June was approaching. 

“Everything okay?” Gray squeezed his shoulder and looked into Natsu’s eyes. 

Natsu nodded and smiled, “I’m fine, Junes coming faster than I would like it to though.” Mumbling out the last part, almost hoping Gray would miss it. 

“Well, I could always keep you company?” Natsu snapped his head up. 

“Oh Gray, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine really.” Natsu rushed to assure Gray. 

Gray rolled his eyes, “No, none of that. I want to be there with you. I don’t know if there is much I can do but I want to try to help.” 

Natsu smiled, before grabbing Gray in a big hug, “You are just the sweetest thing, ya know that!” Gray barely wheezed out a ‘too tight’ before Natsu released him.

Gray was going to open the doors to the guild when Natsu pulled on Gray’s arm, “Maybe we can go to a cafe for breakfast, and I just remembered I need to do some, uh, shopping!” Natsu looked really nervous and continued to tug at Gray’s arm. 

“Okay.” Gray agreed, Gray didn’t need to be convinced and let himself be dragged off by the dragonslayer.  
~  
“So, what was that about?” Natsu stopped picking at his food to look up at Gray for a moment. 

“Well, when I talked to her, I kinda made her cry and told her she broke my trust. And, I thought I would be okay enough to see her again, but when we were about to enter I just- I don’t know. Realized I needed some space away from her.” Natsu resumed picking at his food.

Gray nodded, “That’s understandable, I usually take a few days off from the guild after Juvia gets a little crazier than usual.” Placing his hand on Natsu’s, “I’m here for you, okay?”

Natsu smiled, and the two launched into a discussion about who would be a better couple, Laxus/Freed or Mira/Freed. 

~  
After the two finished their food, they went to the store as planned. They both needed groceries, and no better time than the present. 

“Gray, no. Put the gummy worms back, we don’t need them.”

“Yes, we do Natsu. They’re good for you, good for your soul!” 

“I have no soul.” 

The two burst into laughter, before making their way further down the candy aisle. 

“Why in the world do you need chocolate chips!” Gray tilted his head questioningly. 

Natsu looked at him, “For chocolate chip cookies, duh.” Stating it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“If you let me get these, I’ll let you get the gummy worms, deal?” 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! Lance and Mary made another appearance!!!
> 
> I decided I didn't want Natsu to be all dark and brooding, and I didn't want Gray to be a complete and total uke. So I tried to balance it out, I wanted Natsu to still have that slightly childish nature around him and for him to be soft around Gray. Just like Gray is soft around Natsu.  
Btw, I probably won't do anything smut like unless I am asked to, but for the record, they totally switch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before I begin, Natsu's weeks are my own take on Dragonslayer mating season. The week lasts for 7 days, hence why it is called his weeks. During the week, he is easily aroused, gets angry more easily, and has random sparks of pain.  
I will say that it does get better when in close proximity to the one he loves. Which is Gray, obviously. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The pair left the store hands both filled with bags. Gray was holding less than Natsu, as the Ice mage only got candy and a cake mix. 

They made a quick stop at Grays to set his stuff down before the two of them walked to Natsu's house.

"You really don't have to walk with me." Natsu smiled at Gray who was walking next to him.

"I don't have to do anything. I'm walking with you because I want to." Gray scoffed and slung an arm around Natsu's shoulder. A light blush fanning across both their faces. 

~  
The two reached Natsu's home and Gray helped, as best he could, to put the groceries away. 

After that, the two sat on the couch and watched random movies. About halfway through the first movie Happy flew in and curled up in between the two. 

"I vote we watch Galavant." Natsu turned to Gray, who simply shrugged his shoulders. 

They put on the show and leaned back. 

~  
The pair made it through half the season before calling it a night.

"Where are you going?" Gray turned to look at Natsu, with a confused face. 

"Um, home of course?" Natsu shook his head. 

"It's too late for that, just stay the night." 

Gray nodded and grabbed Happy who was now passed out. "Well, lead the way!" 

~~  
It was now the beginning of June, and Natsu had been waiting anxiously for the hell to start.

Gray had gone to the guild to take a mission to pay his rent. Happy went on a mission with Wendy and the other exceeds. So Natsu was all by himself. 

Unfortunately for him, this was the beginning of his hell week. After the fifth time of screaming at an inanimate object. Natsu was positive that this was the beginning. 

Natsu huffed and, as much as he wanted to deny it, stomped to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of boxers he went to the bathroom and took off his clothes. 

Turning on the shower and stepping in it. After 2 minutes of messing with the temperature of the water, since it was either too hot or too cold, he just quickly washed his hair and body and shut off the shower. 

Overall, everything about showering just made him more pissed. He was making his way to the couch a spark of pain shot through his body.

Natsu growled and grabbed a blanket and tried to keep himself occupied.

~  
For the next two days, Natsu stayed home, wanting to do nothing. Natsu was on his couch half-watching some stupid show. When someone knocked on the door.

Groaning Natsu went to the bedroom and threw on pants. Then the knocking resumed, this time louder. 

"JUST A FUCKIN' MINUTE!" Natsu grabbed the handle and threw open the door, seeing a shocked Lucy. 

"Yes?" After a moment of Lucy not saying anything Natsu leaned against the door frame, and waved a hand in her face, "Hello?" 

"Oh! Um, Erza wanted me to tell you that we're going on a mission, and to meet at the train station in an hour." 

Natsu looked at Lucy for a moment, blushing and fidgeting she asked. "Yes, Natsu?" 

"Fine. Let’s get this over with." Natsu turned around and shut the door, grabbing his bag and putting the few things he needed. 

Lucy, for some reason, waited for him. "Let's go." 

~  
The two walked in silence, mainly because Natsu didn't look like he was in a particularly chatty mood. 

Once at the train station they bought their tickets and met up with Erza. "Glad to see you're on time Natsu." 

Natsu responded with a scoff and climbed on the train. Taking the seat towards the window, ignoring Erza's concerned glances. 

~  
By some miracle, Natsu made it through the train ride, without snapping or yelling at anyone.

They got off the train and Natsu tuned out Lucy's complaining while trying to focus on anything other than the sparks or pain and bone-deep exhaustion.

The mayor was an asshole. At least in Natsu's eyes, once they got all of the information out of the mayor they left.

"Okay, so let's catch the fuckers and turn them in."  
Ready to get the job done the three began their trek into the woods, where the “fuckers”, as Natsu called them, were. 

Lucy began whining after a half-hour of walking, had it been any other time the dragonslayer would have ignored it and continued walking until she eventually shut up. However, Natsu had to physically bite his tongue to prevent himself from snapping on her. 

Don’t get him wrong, he cared about Lucy but the combination of pain and exhaustion made him easily irritable.  
~  
The mission was finished in one day, however, Lucy insisted on staying in a hotel for the night, for some reason, so by the time he got home, he was four days in.

The shocks of pain had not dulled in the slightest, yet they had not gotten worse either. He shut the curtains in his room, sighing in relief at the darkness in the room. He stripped off his clothes, minus his boxers, and curled up in bed. 

~  
When Natsu woke up it was to the bedroom door opening. Shakily sitting up he placed a hand on his head, glad the migraine had somewhat gone away, leaving behind only a headache. 

“Natsu!” A furry blue body slammed into his chest when the feline realized his partner was awake.  
Natsu hummed and patted him on the head, before trying to stand up. However, a sudden wave of nauseousness and dizziness quickly forced him to sit back down on the bed. 

Gray stood in front of him, placing a tentative hand on the others shoulder. "You okay?" 

Natsu nodded his head, before immediately regretting his decision. "Kinda nauseous, dizzy and kinda have a headache." 

Natsu felt too bad to even think of lying and saying he was okay. Natsu leaned forward and hugged Gray, the other was forced to lean down since Natsu was still sitting. The coolness of Gray's body and his calming scent helped soothe Natsu. 

The pair stayed like that for a brief moment longer, Happy still laying on Natsu’s thighs. Natsu was halfway back to sleep when he felt Gray pull away. Whining in protest only to be shushed when he was gently laid back down. He calmed down once he felt Gray lay with him. 

Instinctively he pulled Happy up to his chest and snuggled closer to the ice mage. 

~  
When Natsu woke up he noticed how sweaty and gross he felt, and that Gray and Happy were still snoring away. Natsu brushed a stray hair out of the ice mage's face before he got up and walked to the bathroom. 

While waiting for the water to heat up he began to brush his teeth, once he finished with his dental care, he deemed the water to be a good temperature and he stepped in. 

Moaning as the warm water soothed his muscles he stretched ran his fingers over his face. Natsu wet his hair and lathered the shampoo in his hair. After rinsing the shampoo out he lathered in the conditioner and began to wash his body. 

After rinsing the soap and conditioner off his body he turned off the shower and dried off, he was humming a small tune when a spike of pain shot through his body. Gasping as his knees buckled, he just barely managed to catch himself on the bathroom counter. 

Immediately there was knocking at the door, “Everything alright in there?” Feeling guilty at the panic and worry in Gray's voice, Natsu was quick to assure him everything was alright. 

“Everything’s fine! I just slipped!” Natsu shakily stood up from the floor, thankfully there was a bathroom rug beneath him and not the cold hard tile. 

“Alright. But, tell me if you need anything.” Natsu nodded while responding with a ‘yeah’ before drying off. 

Natsu reached for his clothes before realizing he didn’t bring any clothes. Natsu cursed under his breath before wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door and was greeted with a worried Gray standing nearby. 

Natsu walked to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, he turned to go to his closet and jumped when he saw Gray still staring at him. Blushing slightly he tilted his head slightly, “What?”  
The ice mage said nothing but walked closer until his face was a few inches away from Natsu’s.

“What happened in there?” Sighing, he pushed Gray’s face away from him. 

“I told you, I slipped.” Opening the closet he grabbed a loose hoodie, it also may or may not have been Gray’s but no one needs to know. 

“Please just tell me the truth.” Sighing, he pretended to look through his closet for clothes despite already knowing what he wanted to wear. 

“My knees buckled after a spark of pain.” He tried to sound as casual as possible. Ignoring the worried sigh. Natsu definitely didn’t squeak when Gray spun him around and pulled him into a hug. 

Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck. "I'm okay Gray if things get too bad I'll tell you." 

Gray buried his head into Natsu's neck and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist. "You better, I was worried." 

As Natsu was pulling back he felt his towel fall to the ground. 

Gray blushed and his gaze dropped down. Neither moved for a brief moment. Before Natsu got his senses back. 

Natsu growled, "Turn around you pervert!" Before turning back to the closet to grab the hoodie again. Gray slowly turned around, making sure to still get a few good peaks in. 

'Did Natsu always have such a fine ass? Probably, those pants he wears doesn't do his ass justice. And his dic-' Grays crude thoughts were interrupted by Natsu announcing he was done changing.  
~

The two had breakfast and finished watching Galavant. Natsu tried to ignore the pain that would occasionally flare-up, but it wasn't as bad when he was near Gray. 

Once all was quiet, and Happy had flown to the guild, a fish for Charles in his paws. An idea came to Natsu's head. 

"Hey, Gray?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you run track?" At Gray's raised eyebrow Natsu held back, a totally manly, giggle. "'Cause I heard you Relay was this ass." 

The two burst into laughter. 

"Natsu?"

"Ya Gray?" 

"Did you fall in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass!" 

Gray's lit up like he remembered something, "There are 20 letters in the alphabet right?" 

Natsu furrowed his brows and did a mental count of the letters, "I think there are 26. At least that’s what Erza told me." 

"Oh, I must have forgotten U R A Q T." 

Natsu laughed but then looked at him in confusion, "But that was only 25, did you mess up the pick-up line?" 

Blushing when Gray leaned in close, "You get the D later." Natsu laughed, before pushing Gray away. 

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Totally not to go look up pick-up lines or anything." The two laughed as Natsu walked to the bathroom. 

Once he was in the safety of the bathroom, he sat on the floor, remembering Gray’s voice and his hot breath against his ear.  
~

Natsu washed his hands and made sure he looked okay before leaving the bathroom, walking back to the couch. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" 

Gray jolted at Natsu’s sudden appearance before relaxing, "One of these days I'm gonna put a bell on ya." 

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should get your ears checked." 

"What did you just say to me?!" Gray hopped onto his feet. 

"My point exactly, stripper, and I said maybe you should get your ears checked!" Natsu said the last part louder than the rest before the two fell into a familiar fight.

Careful not to knock anything over the two 'fought' for some time before stopping to break. 

Natsu was on top of Gray as the two caught their breaths. "Wanna bake cookies?" 

Gray stared for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter. "You never fail to surprise me Natsu." 

“Why thank you, Gray, I try,” Natsu said while walking to the kitchen to get the ingredients out for cookies. Once Gray was in the kitchen Natsu began listing what he needed, “Alright, Gray I need two eggs, sugar, brown sugar, flour, two sticks of butter, baking soda, two teaspoons of hot water, salt, the vanilla extract, and chocolate chips.” Running through a mental checklist he nodded. 

Gray got the two eggs and located the sugars, and flour while Natsu got the rest of the ingredients. Then, while Natsu was measuring out a cup of the brown sugar and regular sugar, Gray began to melt the two sticks of butter in the microwave. 

“Okay so, you’re mixing the butter, sugar, and brown sugar first?” Natsu nodded and grabbed the butter pouring it in the mixer. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing? Because, I’ve made chocolate chip cookies before, and they didn’t look like this at first.” 

Natsu stopped and whipped around, “Who’s recipe did you follow?” 

“Betty Crocker, but what does that have to do with anything?!” 

“FUCK BETTY! BETTY CAN MIND HER OWN FUCKIN’ BUSINESS! THIS IS MY KITCHEN AND THESE MY COOKIES! I DON’T PLAY BY HER RULES!” Natsu then turned away from Gray’s stunned expression like his outburst never happened, and cracked an egg into the mixer and let it mix, before cracking the other. 

When Gray found his voice he asked, “So, not a fan of Betty Crocker are we?” 

“I don’t have anything against Betty, I just don’t like it when people insult my cookies.” Adding the two teaspoons of vanilla extract and while it was mixing, he mixed a teaspoon of baking soda into two teaspoons of hot water. 

“I wasn’t trying to, I swear. I’ve just never seen chocolate chip cookies get baked this way. I promise I won’t say anything else about your cookies until they’re done.” 

Natsu huffed and added in the baking soda and hot water mixture into the dough before grabbing the flour. “Well, after I add the flour it should look like regular cookie dough.” After adding the three cups of flour it did begin to look like regular cookie dough. 

“OH! Preheat the oven to 350 degrees please!” Gray nodded and wandered over to the oven and preheated it to 350. “Now, the ‘fun’ part, rolling the dough! You’re helping by the way.”

Gray grumbled but still washed his hands, and dried them thoroughly as Natsu instructed as to not mess up the dough. 

Once the dough was rolled onto the pan, about twenty balls of dough went on the pan, which went in the oven. “So, do you like gooey cookies?” 

Gray put a hand to his chest, “Is that even a question? Of course, I do!” Natsu laughed and set a time for 10 minutes.

Gray moved so he was standing in between Natsu’s spread legs since he was sitting on the counter instead of on a chair. 

Gray stared into Natsu’s eyes before letting his eyes fall to Natsu lips, opened just the littlest bit. Glancing up at Natsu’s eyes one last time before leaning in. Both of their eyes fell closed as their lips met. Natsu’s hands were on Gray’s shoulders, while Gray’s were on Natsu’s thighs. 

Gray stepped closer and gripped Natsu’s thighs trying to pull him closer as well. Gray gently pulled the scarf away from the other’s neck and moved to kiss around his neck. 

“Ah~” Natsu moaned and tilted his head giving the other more access to his neck. Hearing a beep from the timer Gray pulled back letting a flushed and panting Natsu lay on the counter. 

“You okay Natsu?” Natsu blinked a few times before nodding, sitting back up he remembered the cookies. 

“AH! You jerk! The cookies are gonna burn!” Natsu walked to the oven and pulled the tray out and set it on a trivet. Closing the oven he turned towards Gray and adjusted his scarf. And hoped and prayed the hoodie hid the ‘problem’. 

Natsu walked back to counter he was sitting at but didn’t get back up there. “Uh, sorry about that.” Natsu didn’t dare look up, instead choosing to stare at the kitchen floor.” 

“Uh, no need to apologize. You looked hot like that. I was just worried when you didn’t react to the timer.” Gray put a hand on Natsu’s shoulder.

“Well, uh you know how it’s my week,” Natsu glanced up to see Gray nod, “Well, I get aroused a lot easier than normal.” Gray blushed a little while Natsu’s whole face went red. 

“Oh, are you?” Desperate to change the subject Natsu looked at the cookies. 

“Well, let’s roll the next batch of cookies, shall we? Don’t wanna ruin the batter!” Natsu removed the parchment paper (With the cookies on it) onto the counter. And placed more parchment paper onto the pan and, after washing and drying his hands, began to roll the dough. 

Gray joined in shortly after and began talking about the mission he finished. 

When the cookies were in the oven and a timer was set Gray had finished his story. “Damn, I’m still not over her trying to follow you home. Like, Juvia is great and all, but I wish she would lay off. Like, honey, it ain’t cute and it ain’t pretty to stalk someone.” Natsu accented the last few words with claps, while Gray chuckled at his dramatic ass. 

“Oh~ Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?” Gray said in a teasing tone. Natsu rolled his eyes and lightly flicked Gray on the forehead. 

“Don’t act like you don’t glare daggers at Lucy every time she drops something in front of me and has to bend down in front of me.” 

Gray paused for a moment, “Touché. I mean I like Lucy just fine,” Natsu hummed in agreement and nodded, “And as long as she keeps her blushing cheeks and fluttery eyelashes away from you, she’s good in my book.” 

“I mean, the same thing with Juvia, she’s strong and a good person, I know if Fairy Tail needed her, we could depend on her,” Gray nodded in agreement, “But, the stalking and the whole obsession thing needs to stop.” 

“Yeah, I will always care about her and I love her like a little sister,” Natsu gritted his teeth at the ‘I love her’ part, “But I will never love her like that, and since I think I’ve made this pretty obvious, I will never love her as I love you.” Gray finished and smiled sweetly, he was pretty sure the smile gave him a cavity or two.

“The same thing for Lucy, I will never love her as I love you. You’re the only one I have eyes for, I’ve loved you even before she came into the picture.”

The two blushed and kissed sweetly, this time it didn’t turn into a make-out session. Just sweet and chaste kisses until the timer went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my longest chapter yet, at about 3,200 words. And in case anyone was wondering the cookie recipe is real! I personally love this recipe.  
https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/10813/best-chocolate-chip-cookies/  
I personally leave out the nuts, and since I know this recipe by memory I don't really look it up all that often. I also really love baking, and I personally find it very easy to bake using a recipe. I have made a cheesecake, chocolate cakes, vanilla cakes, cookies and brownies all from scratch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there is a little bit of smut at the end but it's nothing explicit.

Natsu had been standing in front of the couch for a while just staring at it. The two had already eaten their cookies and bagged the rest for later. The two had gone back to the couch to find another show to binge when the pinkette just stopped and began to stare at the couch. 

“Natsu?” When Gray went to put his hand on the other’s shoulder he shook his head. 

“I hate it. I hate the way it looks. It’s terrible, just absolutely awful!” Natsu rearranged the pillows and stepped back to look at the couch. Gray was still confused as to why the appearance of the couch even mattered. 

Just as Gray was about to voice his confusion Natsu brought his hands up to his face while hanging his head. After a brief moment, Gray placed a tentative hand on Natsu’s shoulder, which led to Natsu turning around and hugging Gray, his arms clutching his back and his face buried in the other’s neck. 

When a soft, barely even noticeable whimper left Natsu, Gray immediately began to try and comfort the other. His hands slipped under the pinkette’s oversized hoodie and rubbed his back. Moving towards the couch, Gray sat down and pulled Natsu onto his lap.

“I hate this. I hate this week. I hate that I have lost my grip on my fucking emotions, this just fucking sucks.” The words were slightly muffled but still understandable. Gray hummed and turned his head to the side and pressed a light kiss to the other’s temple. 

“At least there’s only a few more days of this left.” Gray only received a sniffle in response. 

Sometime later Natsu shifted again. This time it was to get up and to pull Gray up as well. Where he was led to the bedroom by Natsu.

Natsu crawled under the covers and held them up for Gray who followed him under the covers. “So, I’m guessing it’s nap time?”

Natsu hummed in response and grabbed a smaller pillow and hugged it to his chest. Natsu looked so peaceful like that but Gray was too betrayed to fully appreciate the slight parting of his lips and his gorgeously long lashes. 

Gray glared at the pillow, before throwing his hands up. “NO! I will not stand for this! I am not about to be bested by a fucking pillow!” Natsu mumbled a few words of encouragement before turning onto his side, now facing Gray. 

Without any word of warning the pillow was snatched from him. “Hey!” Natsu protested as the pillow was carelessly discarded onto the floor. “What’s the big idea?” 

Instead of responding the other just buried his face into Natsu’s chest and held him by the waist. “I wanted to cuddle, the stupid pillow was in my way.” 

Rolling his eyes Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray and pulled him closer to his chest and began to run fingers through the other’s hair. Before his eyes fell shut again and he drifted off, hands stilling in their movements. 

~   
When Natsu woke up he was still in Gray’s arms, and Gray had one hand on Natsu’s ass. “Wow, even asleep you’re still a pervert.” Rolling his eyes fondly and began to doodle little shapes on Gray’s skin. 

The doodling eventually turned into lightly tracing his abs or any scars he came across. When he saw little cuts from recent missions, he unthinkingly pressed his lips to them. 

When Gray didn’t stir after the first kiss Natsu continued his ministrations. He alternated between kissing, tracing, and doodling on Gray’s body. Too caught up in the actions he failed to notice, the now awake Gray, staring lovingly at him.

“What’re you doing?” Natsu yelped and jerked away from Gray’s torso. At his startled reaction Gray chuckled, his voice slightly rough from having just woken up.

“You’re an ass. How long have you been awake?” Natsu ignored the heat in his cheeks in favor of glaring at Gray. 

“Not too long, how about you?” After sitting up, he stretched his arms above his head and slightly arched his back. 

“Maybe a few minutes, you just looked so peaceful I figured I’d let you sleep longer.” After pecking Gray on the nose, Natsu leaned over him and began to dig through the nightstand drawer. 

“What are you looking for?” He muttered something about an alarm clock before. So, while Natsu was occupied with that, Gray leaned back slightly to appreciate the other’s perfect ass.

  
Gray was somehow able to reel in his curiosity and impulse to smack and grab the ass. It wasn't until Gray's eyes landed on his thighs that he lost all of his control.

They looked soft and smooth, it was hard to resist. Tentatively, he placed his hand on one of Natsu's thighs. He felt Natsu briefly pause his digging, and glance back at him.

Slowly, Gray began to rub his hand up and down his thigh, occasionally sliding up far enough to grab the other's ass. This caused Natsu to freeze, and whip his head around. “What are you doing, Gray?” 

“Touching your thigh.” He responded bluntly as if that answered anything at all.

“Yes, but why?” Natsu stressed the ‘why’ part of the question as he closed the drawer, with the newly found clock in one hand. 

“Because I wanted to see if the skin was as soft as it looked. And it was.” Never once stopping his ministrations, instead, going even further down his thigh and this time, instead of grabbing the other's ass he smacked it. 

Natsu squeaked and glared at Gray, the glare losing its effect due to the color red staining his cheeks. He got up from his lover's lap and set the alarm on the nightstand. After turning on the alarm Natsu moved the alarm clock around before it looked nice. 

He then turned to Gray, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, "Ah, there we go. It is now 4:25 in the afternoon. So, we should probably get dinner started sometime soon." 

Gray nodded and stood up and stretched one last time, before following Natsu into the kitchen. “So, what do you have?” The pinkette shrugged in response to Gray’s question and opened the fridge to grab a soda. 

“I don’t even know what I want. We could do take out or something, but we’d have to go into town because nowhere delivers here.” Gray figured as much and began looking through the other’s fridge. 

“Well, we could make some sandwiches. I’ve had pop-tarts for dinner on more than one occasion, so I’m not picky.” At Natsu’s look of disapproval, Gray threw his hands up. “I’m not exactly that skilled in the cooking department!” 

Gray shuddered remembering the first and last time he tried cooking alone. 

~ 

_ Instead of going to the guild, Gray had decided to stay home, having just come back from a week-long job, he wanted some time to relax. It wasn’t until dinner that Gray started having some difficulties.  _

_ For breakfast, he ate some cereal, it was a quick and easy breakfast. For lunch, he made a sandwich, a very simple sandwich. For dinner, Gray had attempted to make mac and cheese from the box. It seemed simple enough, right?  _

_   
_ _ Wrong. Gray ended up putting too much water in the pot, so when the noodles were added the water in the pot kept on almost boiling over. In addition to the water boiling over, Gray forgot to set a timer for the noodles, so he had to guess when the noodles were done. Once the noodles were strained, that part he didn’t fuck up, he added too much milk and the mac and cheese was watery.  _

_ So, for dinner, Gray ate hard and liquidy mac and cheese. And from that moment on, 15-year-old Gray decided he would never cook, ever again unless he had help. Meaning, he was the one helping, and by helping he means getting stuff out and ready for the other person. (The other person tended to be Natsu, who actually knew how to follow a recipe.)  _

_ ~ _

“That was the worst mac and cheese I have ever tasted in my entire life.” Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad. You made the mac and cheese from a box, right?” At Gray’s nod, he continued, “So, you couldn’t have messed up that badly, there’s like 4 steps max.” 

“Well, funny story, I added too much milk and undercooked the noodles. They were so hard and not soft at all. Why do you think I leave the cooking and baking to you?” Gray smiled and squished Natsu’s face in between his hands. 

“Really? Haven’t you ever heard of the saying, ‘practice makes perfect’? Besides, I’ve had my own mishaps in the kitchen.” Natsu spoke nonchalantly but inside he was inwardly dying of embarrassment upon remembering how badly he fucked up that cake. 

“Bullshit. There is no way you’ve messed up as badly as me with that mac and cheese.” Gray raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

Blushing Natsu looked away, “I forgot that cakes rise.” 

  
~

_ Natsu was 13-years-old when he decided to make a cake for the first time ever. It was a boxed cake, meaning he just added eggs, water, and vegetable oil. It seemed fairly simple to Natsu, just combine the ingredients, and put them in the oven to bake for like 20 minutes. _

_ Natsu combined ingredients and greased the pan, now all he had to do was pour the batter into the pan. Since he was only using one pan, he should have used a 13 x 9-inch, however, he made the mistake of only using one 9-inch pan.  _

_ Cakes include a leavening agent, such as baking powder or baking soda. The leavening agent is what causes the cake to rise. Which is why, when using 9-inch pans, you should split the batter evenly among two pans, to give the cake room to rise.  _

_ Natsu forgot this very important fact about cakes, and when the cake tried to rise, it overflowed. Ruining the cake and the oven. The ruined cake was quickly disposed of, and he spent over an hour trying to get the mess out of the oven. Natsu knew, technically, he could salvage the cake, but at that point, he was too embarrassed, once the mess was cleaned he ate the frosting while watching Nailed it.  _

_   
_ _ ~ _

Natsu’s face burned with embarrassment, he still can’t believe he forgot cakes rise. Gray chuckled, “Well, at least it was salvageable. My mac and cheese mishap was beyond fixable. I’d hardly call it edible.” 

“I threw the cake away. I was too embarrassed, I didn’t wanna risk screwing the cake up again, and making even more of an idiot of myself.” He was now facing away from Gray entirely, his soda placed on the counter since he got tired of holding it. 

Natsu jumped when he felt arms snake around his waist and a body pressed against his back. “If it makes you feel any better, your cakes now taste delicious.” 

Natsu leaned back and turned his head and gave Gray a chaste kiss, before turning in his arms and wrapping his arms around Gray’s neck, while Gray’s arms stayed around his waist. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

  
The pair stayed like that for a few moments before Natsu’s stomach growled. “Geez, way to ruin the moment pyro.” 

Pulling away from Gray slightly, Natsu half-heartedly glared, “It’s not my fault! If you gotta problem with me being hungry then maybe you should feed me.” 

Gray blushed slightly as filthy thoughts began to flood his brain. Natsu squinted his eyes at Gray’s slightly red face and his stupid smirk. His eyes widened before he flushed. “Not like that you pervert!” He lightly hit Gray, before pulling away entirely to get the stuff out to make Rotini alfredo with Dino nuggets. 

By the time Natsu pulled out the Dino nuggets Gray had cleared his mind of the dirty thoughts. “Why do you have dino nuggets?” 

“Because fuck you, that’s why! Now help me make dinner. It is rotini and alfredo, with dino nuggets on the side.” 

~Time skipping this bullshit, because I can’t cook.

Once the two finished making and eating the dinner, they put away the leftovers and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

“So, what do you want to do now? Wanna watch a movie or something?” Natsu thought about it and nodded and turned on Netflix. “Let’s watch something horror.” 

“Fine, I saw a trailer for this movie called ‘Gerald's Game’. It seemed pretty cool, I’ve been wanting to watch it for a while but I could never find the time to watch it.” 

Gray put on the movie and the pair cuddled on the couch. 

(This is a real movie, and I personally really enjoyed it. So, I won’t spoil it.)

At the end of the movie, Natsu was a little spooked. But was amazed, “I didn’t expect that to be this good. Also, handcuffs are now forever a hard no.” 

Gray looked at Natsu at that comment, “They weren’t a no before?” 

He shrugged, “Well, I would have been willing to try them if you wanted to, but now, uhh fuck that.” Gray nodded but wrapped his arm back around Natsu. “They had a really good cast. They really sold the movie to me, I also loved that the movie wasn’t scary because there are things jumping out and screaming all the time. Like, jump scares are good in moderation, like jump scares when they are not expected are the best jump scares.” 

“You finished analyzing the movie?” Natsu nodded and stretched. He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was now 7:30 pm. 

“So, what did you think of the movie?” Natsu asked Gray, who laid down on the couch, pulling Natsu down too so that the dragon slayer was laying on top of him. 

“I enjoyed it, you’re right about the jumpscare thing when overused it becomes less scary and more annoying because it’s so loud. Also, we are never trying handcuffs.” Gray placed his hands on Natsu’s thighs and lightly squeezed. 

“Seriously, what the fuck is with you and my thighs?!” 

“They’re nice, they make a good pillow, they’re nice and full. Not too thick but not skinny. It’s perfect, just like your ass.” Sighing, he gave up and nuzzled his head into Gray’s neck. 

The couple laid together for an hour or so, Natsu was already starting to doze, now fully relaxed even with Gray’s hands slowly running up and down his thighs, occasionally groping.

It was Gray who sat up first, first feeling him begin to shift, Natsu whined. “Sorry, flame-brain, but I really gotta piss.” Natsu made a noise of disapproval but let him up anyway. 

Ironically, Natsu felt colder now than when he was on top of Gray. He sat up and grabbed a pillow and held it. He rubbed his eyes and stood up and made his way to the bedroom where he flopped on the bed and curled up. 

While he wasn’t going to bed, it was still nice to lay in. He sat up and got a book from his nightstand and began reading it. He was already halfway through the book. 

Too caught up in the book he didn’t Gray walk in the room and only noticed when the ice mage flopped on the bed. Natsu yelped before turning to glare at Gray. “Really Gray.” 

“Whatcha readin’?” Gray asked as he tried to read the cover. However, in a moment of panic, Natsu tossed the book and sat on top of Gray. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just something not at all interesting.” Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu’s nervous rambling and shaky smile. 

“You suck at lying.” Natsu pouted and crossed his arms at that. 

“I only suck at lying because it’s you. I don’t like lying to you.” 

“So, you’re gonna tell me what you were reading?” Gray asked, wearing a hopeful smile. 

Natsu groaned and started to get up before growling and looking Gray in the eyes. “But you better not laugh or tease.” 

Gray raised his hands in surrender, “I promise I won’t make fun of you.” 

Natsu hesitantly got up and made his way over to the book. He picked it up and walked back to bed, “Here.” 

The book was then passed to Gray who opened the first page and saw the title. Who hummed when he saw it. “The giver?” 

“Yeah, it’s a really good book actually, there is a movie too, but it sucks so don’t watch it. It doesn’t do the book justice and is full of shit. I’d go into more detail but I’m sure you don’t wanna listen to me ramble on about this. Overall, you should read it. It's like in this utopian seeming society.” 

Gray nodded and set the book down, and sat up fully. He then pulled Natsu back onto his lap. Once Natsu was in Gray’s lap he pulled him down for a kiss. This time, Natsu deepened it. 

Natsu tangled his hands into Gray’s hair, and Gray’s hands to his ass. The more heated the kiss got the more frantic the touches were. But, when Natsu accidentally tugged on Gray’s hair he was shocked by Gray groaning and tugging Natsu even closer. 

Natsu tugged Gray’s hair and was rewarded with him bucking his hips up. Natsu shuddered and began grinding onto Gray. They both groaned in pleasure, Gray’s hand’s moved to his hips, and his mouth moved to Natsu’s throat, roughly sucking and biting. 

The two continued grinding until they were both cumming messily. After a few moments, “We should probably get cleaned up.” Gray nodded at his suggestion. 

“Shower together? To save water of course.” Gray suggested with a wink.

Natsu chuckled and grabbed a pair of boxers and tossed a pair to Gray. “Wait a minute, these boxers are mine.” 

“Better with me than with Juvia.” 

“Touche. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for how long this took. I hope you enjoy it! Also, the cake and mac and cheese stories really did happen to me. And 'The Giver' is a real book, that I actually read


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we got some Lisanna redemption up in here. And some couple fluff, and some other stuff *sips tea*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, we got some plot beginnings up in this joint. Also, the beginning dream is edgy as fuck, but like I don't know how creeps who murder people talk okay.

Red. That was all Natsu could see, in both figurative and literal sense. 

Red was the color of the blood that was covering the dirty cell walls. He turned to Victor, one of the more disgusting and vile members of that wretched guild. 

"Isn't it a beauty. Their blood is my paint, and the walls are my canvas." Natsu wanted to punch him in the throat, he wanted to yell and scream at the man.

But when he opened his mouth nothing came out, it was like he was incapable of making a sound. He tried to move his body but he felt like he was frozen. 

He watched helplessly as Victor walked forward while his figure grew taller, that or Natsu was shrinking. 

Victor's voice became too distorted to make out anything he was saying. Natsu tried to scream, to move, to do anything! But he could only watch as Victor raised his knife and swiftly brought it down. 

~  
Natsu shot up with a gasp, he turned his to look at Gray who was now shifting onto a different side grumbling something about marshmallows. 

Natsu smiled fondly and looked at the alarm clock, "Damn, 4 in the morning? Just past the witching hour, huh." He slowly slid out of bed, being mindful of Gray still sleeping. 

He took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest as though it would somehow slow his racing heart. 

As quietly as he could, Natsu walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He sipped his water as he tried to force the nightmare away from his mind. 

He sighed into his almost empty glass and began counting the tiles on the floor. Too engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear Gray approaching. 

Natsu jolted when Gray wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Natsu leaned his head back and tilted his head to lock eyes with Gray. "Why're you up, love?" 

"I could ask you the same question." Natsu hummed at Gray's retort but otherwise said nothing, instead, he just smiled and shifted so he could bring a hand up to Gray's face. 

Gray furrowed his brows and gave him a questioning look. In response, he shook his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

He finished the glass of water, Gray had shifted his position, lifting his head from the others shoulder. Natsu turned and placed his head into Gray's chest and listened to the calming beat of his heart. 

He slowly pulled Gray into his lap and wrapped his arms around his chest. 

And if Gray noticed his chest growing slightly wet and the slight trembling of Natsu's shoulders, he didn't say anything, instead just played with Natsu's hair, occasionally pressing kisses into the soft locks.

After a few moments, Gray stood, pulling Natsu up with him, and made his way back to the bedroom, with Natsu still being pulled along.

Once Gray was comfortable on the bed Natsu slid in and wrapped his arms around Gray. Within moments Gray succumbed to sleep, while Natsu drew patterns on Gray's skin, occasionally tracing a scar. 

Natsu turned his attention to Gray's face, he looked peaceful while he slept. Eventually, Natsu once more fell asleep listening to his soft snores. 

~  
The room, much smaller than the last, was lit by one red bulb. Effectively giving the room a red tint. Natsu felt his chest tightening, then the room was suddenly filled with water.

The chair he was bound to, stayed planted on the floor. He jerked trying to free himself from the chair, to try and escape this hell. 

Despite his attempts at escape, nothing was working. Black spots began to invade his vision, and with nothing left to do, he accepted his fate. 

~  
Natsu gasped awake once more. He began taking in deep breaths rapidly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Gray looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" 

And that was it, the dam broke. A wet sob escaped his mouth as tears poured down his cheeks. 

He felt his arms wrap around his body, he heard Gray's voice assuring him it was over, despite having no idea as to what 'it' was. 

A hand began raking through his hair, and another hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

His sobs turned into hiccups and soft whimpers. "Wanna talk about it?" Gray asked, his hands never stopping. 

Natsu quickly shook his head and pushed his head further into Gray's shoulder. The tears had eventually slowed to a stop, but his cheeks were still wet. 

Gray didn't push despite how much he wanted to. Instead, he continued to hold Natsu and pressed a light kiss to his head. 

The two remained in that position for just over a half-hour, until Gray’s stomach growled. Natsu, reluctantly, pulled away from the ice mage, a small smile on his face. 

“Y’know, I’m kinda craving waffles right now.” Gray returned the smile and pulled him in for one last hug, this one much shorter. 

“Sounds good, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” 

Natsu watched as Gray walked in the bathroom before realizing, “But my toothbrush is in there.” The words came out of his mouth a moment too late because the door was already closed. 

Natsu huffed and made his way to the other bathroom in his house, luckily that one had a spare toothbrush. 

Once finished in the bathroom, Natsu made his way to the kitchen where he began to get out the stuff to make waffles. 

“Alright, I’m here. Also, where do you keep the Bisquick?” Gray began to open and close cabinets. He turned to Natsu, who looked at him with an expression of disbelief and betrayal. “What?”

“Gray, do you know who’s name is on the Bisquick box?” When he gave a confused shake of his head, Natsu continued. “Betty. The name on the box is Betty. Betty Crocker to be exact.” 

Before Gray could stop himself he asked the question, “What does that have to do with anything?” 

Natsu’s mind blanked for a minute before he threw his hands up, “I. Don’t. Like. Betty. Crocker.” 

“What did she do to you?” 

“She insulted my cookies. She said her recipe was the ‘ultimate’ cookie recipe.” Natsu shook his head, “Blatantly disrespecting me and my cookies.” Natsu began muttering under his breath, the only lines Gray caught, ‘The nerve of that witch.’ 

Gray just nodded his head and went along with it. 

~  
Once the waffles were ready the two sat down to eat. “Ohh I gotta joke, wanna hear it?” 

Gray looked up from his food at Natsu who was smiling widely, “Alright, what did the pebble say about the avalanche? That was boulder than I expected!” 

Gray smiled, “Alright, I’ve got one. What’s the best part about having sex with 28-year-olds?” Natsu shrugged, “There’s twenty of them.” 

Natsu lightly kicked Gray in response, but couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled up. “Alright I got one, What do you call two jalapeños getting it on? Fucking hot.” 

Gray rolled his eyes, “Alright my turn, what do you call a virgin lying on a waterbed? A cherry float.” 

Natsu thought for a moment before he finished the last bite of his waffles, “Alright, what’s the difference between a good meal and a good time? Where you put the cucumber.” 

Natsu stood up and made his way to the sink where he began to wash the difference, “That is something I can confirm.” Gray choked on his milk, “Just kidding.” Gray glared at Natsu who just grinned at him. 

Gray finished his waffles and got up to help Natsu. Trying to push the not at all innocent images from his mind. 

Natsu stared at the soapy water. Memories of the dream came rushing back to him. He took a deep breath and picked up a rag and began washing the plates. 

Gray, who was drying and putting away dishes, noticed how Natsu would occasionally pause and just stare at the water, or flinch when handling something sharp. 

"Hey." Gray waited until Natsu lifted his head to continue, "Are you okay?"

A mix of surprise and panic briefly flashed across his face, before he smiled and nodded. "Of course!" 

Gray didn't believe this statement and did not attempt to hide this. Sighing, Natsu wiped his hands on a spare dry dish towel. "I had a not so good dream last night, that's all. The memory of it is still fresh, it's nothing. I'll be okay." 

Natsu moved closer to Gray and gently placed a hand on his chest, and slowly slid his hand to cup Gray's cheek. Gray's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, so their chests were pressed together. 

"You're so beautiful." Natsu blushes a bright red at those words. Groaning he shoved his head into the ice mage's chest. 

"We should head to the guild today. I haven't been there recently." Sure, Natsu was happy to see his friends again, now that he isn't a ticking time bomb but, he couldn't ignore the dread and anxiety twisting his stomach at the thought of seeing Lisanna again.

"I guess it has been a while, are you sure you want to go today though?” Gray turned to face Natsu with concern in his eyes. Natsu sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m gonna see her eventually, and I don’t regret what I said, she needs to know that what she did wasn’t acceptable. So, I’m going to take a quick shower and get dressed, and then we can head to the guild, okay?” Gray hummed and nodded, and Natsu began walking to the bathroom, but after a few steps whipped around with an accusatory finger, “Oh, and don’t even think of feeling bad about the Lisanna situation, none of that was in any way your fault.” 

Gray chuckled and nodded, “Alright, alright!” 

“I mean it! If I found out that while I was in the shower you were brooding again, I’ll beat your ass!” Natsu hollered from the bedroom, rolling his eyes at his idiot. 

~  
Freshly showered, wearing his usual outfit, Natsu emerged from the bedroom and made his way to the door, where Gray was now waiting. 

“Ready to go, pyro?” Natsu matched Gray’s grin. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, popsicle.” The two left the house, making sure to lock the door, ‘Why would you lock the door? You live in the middle of nowhere!’ ‘All kinds of crazies come into the woods stupid!’, they began their trek to the guild. A third of the way through they decided to race it. 

~  
Panting Gray hit Natsu on the shoulder, “Sometimes I wonder if you’re even human.” The words were breathed more than spoke.  
“Don’t be a sore loser Gray. Just because I know how to not trip on a log, that was laying in plain sight-” Natsu stood in front of Gray, having already caught his breath.

“You only saw it because of your enhanced eyesight!” Gray protested and butted heads with Natsu.

“Or maybe you didn’t see it because of your poor eyesight!” 

“Really guys! Can’t you two get along for once!” The two turned their heads to see Lucy standing with her hands on her hips, sighing and shaking her head. 

“Flame-brain started it!” Gray fired back. 

Ignoring Natsu’s insulted and betrayed expression, “Well, I’m ending it!” And with that Lucy walked into the guild huffing. 

The two shook their heads at her, “I don’t know why I missed that.” Gray laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, we can always just go in and take a mission with Happy if you decide you’re not ready to be around her.” 

As tempting as the offer sounded with anxiety and dread that was washing over him, it would just be putting off the inevitable. Taking a deep breath Natsu pushed open the doors of the guild and yelled a good morning. 

Gray followed beside Natsu, the two making their way to the table where Happy, Charles, Wendy, and Romeo were sitting.

“Hey, guys!” Natsu greeted, as he and Gray sat down opposite of Wendy and Romeo, who returned his greeting. Happy immediately moved to sit in front of Natsu, whose hand began to pet him.

“So, how have you guys been?” Gray asked the two. 

“Well, we’ve begun taking missions together and we work really well together! So, we’re thinking about forming a team.” Wendy said, which led to the two of them recounting their missions together. 

Natsu and Gray nodding along, and occasionally making comments about the stories. 

“Ah, good to see you two not fighting.” The two boys turned to see Erza with a proud smile on her lips and a tear in her eye. “I always knew this day would come. Well, anyway, it’s good to see you two. How was the mission, Gray?” 

Gray shrugged, “It was fine, boring without pyro causing all kinds of chaos.” 

Natsu narrowed his eyes, Erza laughed, “Yes, missions without Natsu have become rather boring. We’re glad to have you back Natsu.” Erza turned and gave him a soft smile, which he couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

“Glad to be back!” Gray leaned back against the bench and stretched his arms. 

“Well, now that he’s back for good, let’s stop with all this sappy ‘I missed you’ stuff.” 

“What, are you jealous of all the attention I’m getting?” Natsu teased, laughing when Gray shot up and pointed a finger at him. 

“I am not jealous!”

Natsu shot up to his feet as well, “Well, I think you are!”

“You wanna go?!” 

“Are you sure you wanna get beat again so soon?” Gray growled and threw a punch at Natsu, who quickly dodged. 

While the two were brawling in the background Erza was pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head, “And just when I thought they were getting along without me interacting.” Erza turned her head when she heard Wendy giggling. “What?”

Wendy smiled and just pointed at the two of them, “Just look at them.” Erza followed her finger and saw Gray pulling Natsu’s hair, and vice versa. But the two were both wearing matching smiles. Erza smiled and sat down, just this once, she’d let them have this little ‘fight’. 

~  
It was now noon, Natsu hadn’t seen Lisanna and was successful in avoiding the other to Strauss’s. It wasn’t until he was sitting with his team and Lucy and Erza had gotten food, that he realized he couldn’t avoid Mira forever. 

Lucy was talking at them about her story, to Erza’s credit, she looked like she was genuinely trying to follow along. Meanwhile, Happy, Natsu, and Gray all gave up. 

“Hey Natsu, I’ve been meaning to try out the new diner that opened up a couple of months ago, wanna come with me?” Natsu smiled at Gray and nodded his head, the two girls too engrossed in the conversation to even notice them leaving. 

Once safely out of the guild, Natsu turned to look at Gray, carefully because Happy was on his head, “Thanks for getting me out of there, I really didn’t want to talk to Mira just yet.” 

“Babe, it’s fine. I really did want to try the new cafe with you. It’s got some really good reviews on their coffee.” Natsu blushed at the pet name but continued walking with Gray to the diner. 

~  
Once the two got seated at a table they began scanning over the menu and placed their order. “So, how was your day so far?” 

“Well, I didn’t see Lisanna today, and I have successfully avoided Mira and Elfman.” Gray nodded and hummed, “I had a lot of fun, especially whenever we were brawling together.” 

“I had fun too, you’ve gotten a lot stronger. Glad to see you didn’t slacken off.” 

“I feel like we’ve already been over this before, but I’m glad to see you didn’t slack off either.” 

~  
The two ate food and Natsu paid, while Gray was in the bathroom so that he couldn’t fight him over it. 

And the two began walking back to the guild. “Damn, those reviews weren’t lying.” Natsu sighed and nodded. 

“That was, dare I say it, better than Mira’s cooking.” Gray hummed in agreement. 

“And it was at a reasonable price! Its dessert was almost as good as yours!” Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray. 

“Their cheesecake definitely beat the cheesecake factory.” The two continued to chat on their way to the guild. 

The two made their way inside the guild and were greeted with a loud, “GRAY-SAMA!” Juvia launched herself at Gray. “Juvia’s been waiting to give you this.” It was a body pillow with her on it. 

Natsu watched Gray recoil and lightly push the pillow away, “Uh, thanks.” Seeing Juvia wasn’t going to stop shoving the body pillow in his face anytime soon, he accepted it. 

“I think I’ll go put this up now.” And turned out of the guild, Natsu biting his lip then following him. Quickly catching up to him, despite his brisk walking pace. 

“Just so we’re clear, that pillow is being burned,” Natsu asked, to which Gray nodded rapidly still hurrying to Natsu’s house, since his place was in the city and like hell was he going to bring this to the city. 

Once the two arrived at the house, the pillow was immediately placed outside and burned. “Sorry Juvia, but the only person I want to see on a body pillow is Natsu.” That comment earned him a slap on the back. 

“It’s true!” 

“Anyway, so I was thinking about your rent.” Gray nodded, “And how much it costs you yearly, and how you’re not there as much anymore so it’s just money going down the drain.” 

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” 

“If what you think I’m asking is if you want to move in with me, then yes I am asking, and what is your answer?” 

“My answer is duh, even if we never had a label, or made it official I’ve been in love with you for so long.” 

Natsu pulled Gray into a hot kiss, his arms coming to grip Gray’s shoulders and pull him closer, Gray’s hands moving to Natsu’s waist. 

A few moments of intense lip-locking passed, “Um, guys?” 

The two yelped and pulled away from each other and looked at Happy who was standing there clutching a fish to his chest. “Do you guys mind not having sex in front of me?” 

Natsu’s face burned, “We aren’t having sex!” 

“Then what were you doing?” Happy tilted his head innocently.

“We were just kissing!” Natsu fired back, his blush burning bright on his cheeks. Gray crossed his arms and admired the pretty color.

“Isn’t that what sex is?” Gray quietly chuckled at Happy and Natsu’s back and forth. 

“No!” Natsu yelled, ‘It could have escalated into sex though.’ Gray thought in his mind.

“Then what is sex?” Happy asked curiosity dancing in his eyes.

“An activity that if you partake in I will ground you for the rest of your life.” Natsu’s blush left his face entirely, and his arms crossed and he stood up straighter. Letting Happy know he meant business. 

“...Are you and Gray going to partake in that activity?” No teasing in his tone, just genuine curiosity. 

Natsu yelled and threw his hands into his hair, and Gray laughed at the same time. “Happy.” ‘Oh, mama salamander mode has been activated.’ Gray thought, “Please stop asking about sex. I don’t know if I can take it anymore.” 

“Alright. I won’t ask about it anymore. But, is Gray moving in with us?” 

Natsu hummed and crouched down to be eye level with Happy, “But only if you’re okay with it. If you don’t want him here, he’s gone.” 

Gray gaped, “I thought you said you loved me!” 

“I do love you, but I want to make sure Happy is comfortable too.” Natsu looked at Gray and patted Happy on his head, who was thinking about it. 

“Alright, I shouldn’t have expected any different, I know you would choose your child over anyone else.” Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray but did not attempt to try and deny it.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind him being here, but bath time is our time together! That is the one time I refuse to share you with Gray!” Happy exclaimed before hugging Natsu. 

“Well, looks like it’s settled, you go talk to your landlord, and we’ll help pack up your stuff.” 

~  
The next month, it was time for Gray to fully move out of the apartment. “So, I think that’s the last box. Surprisingly that didn’t take long at all.” Gray turned to look at Natsu. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing bad, it’s just there isn’t a lot of decorations or clutter,” Natsu said looking at the boxes, which were labeled and piled neatly. 

“Well, I was always on missions, or at the guild, or with you so I didn’t really see a point in having useless clutter or decorating the house.” Gray shrugged, while Natsu gasped. 

“But the decoration is so important! I feel like some clutter makes the house feel homey and lived in, of course not a lot of clutter, and not clutter just thrown around. It has to be carefully placed, in a precise order.” 

“I’ve just never really been into interior design.”

“Well, that explains a lot.” Natsu huffed at Gray. 

“Well, let’s get these few boxes to my place!” 

~  
The boxes were now unpacked, and Gray’s clothes had been placed in the spare dresser, and some clothes hung up in his spare closet space. Natsu got a knowing side-eye from Happy and Gray at this fortunate ‘coincidence’. 

Within the week, everything was put away, and the boxes were folded up and placed into storage, ‘Why not just throw them away?’ ‘Because Gray, you never know when you could need them again!’ 

The two were now heading to the guild, “Oh! I need to tell Gramps about my changed address.” 

Natsu placed a kiss on Gray’s cheek, “Alright, well I’ll be sitting in the guild waiting okay?” Gray hummed, kissed him on the nose before going into the guild, and heading to Makarov. 

Natsu took a seat in the guild and was tracing the wood marks on the table, resisting the urge to close his eyes and take a nap, whenever he felt someone sit next to him. “Is this seat taken.” Natsu tilted his head to see Lisanna nervously twitching next to him. 

Natsu smiled and gestured to the seat, “You can sit here.” 

Natsu heard her take a deep breath, and he looked at her patiently, “Natsu, I don’t have any excuses for my behavior. I cannot justify it, and I won’t pretend that I was in the right. I shouldn’t have been so neglectful towards Happy, I should have comforted him but I didn’t. But, I am not going to sit here and say what I should have done, because you know what should have been done. 

“I’m just here to apologize, for the breaking of your trust, for hurting you by hurting Happy, and for lying to you.” Lisanna began to tear up and her voice began to waver, “I just want you to know that I am happy for you three, I am really happy that Happy gets two amazing parents. Even though I am not one of them, and quite frankly I don’t deserve to be one of them. I don’t expect forgiveness, I just want you to know that I am so fucking sorry.” Lisanna covered her face in her hands, as quiet sobs left her. Natsu stared in shock before rubbing her hand. 

“Lisanna. I’m not going to lie to you. What you did hurt Happy, and it hurt me. But, you know that. I have spoken with Happy about this and he forgives you, he really can’t hold a grudge, and I’ve forgiven you for what you did, but I don’t know if I can trust you with Happy anytime soon.” Lisanna nodded and sniffled. 

“I don’t expect you to, you make a better parent than I did. And I will take this as a learning experience, and I swear to you, I will never make this mistake ever again. I shouldn’t have made it, to begin with, but I can guarantee this will never happen again.” Natsu smiled and hugged her. 

“I know it won’t Lisanna, and I really hope that we can still be friends, even though I don’t really trust you to have alone time with Happy quite yet.” 

Lisanna wiped her tears and smiled gratefully towards Natsu. “Also, I know that you and Gray are together.” Natsu blushed and looked around before shushing her. 

“People have ears Lisanna!” 

She gave a wet laugh, “I just want you to know that I fully support you guys, and you three make such a perfect family. With you as the mom, Gray as the dad, and Happy as the baby! A much cuter family then we had.” Lisanna cooed at the three of them. 

Natsu smiled before stopping, “Wait a minute. Why am I the mom!” 

Lisanna tilted her head, “Uh, because you have a tendency to mother hen him sometimes. You did it more often than I did anyway. But I suppose that isn’t saying much.” 

The two caught each other up with their lives, until Gray came over and Natsu explained the situation to him, and he smiled and tried to sit down until he was ambushed by Juvia. 

“I don’t know how you keep your cool, with Juvia all over him like that.” Natsu chuckled, as he glanced away from Juvia trying to give Gray a glass of water with the buns she made. Neither of which Gray looked like he was going to accept. And glanced at Happy who was trying to win Charles’ love.

“Because I know at the end of the day, that Gray, in his right mind, would never cheat on me. I trust him, but I don’t trust her. Which is why I will kill a bitch if I found out he is in a relationship with Juvia. Like, I don’t know why people are just okay with her and her fucking potions. If the genders were reversed Juvia would go to jail because that shit is creepy as hell. She’s sweet and everything, but the potions are a big no-no.” 

Lisanna nodded, “I never thought of the potion usage that way. I’m pretty sure you’ve forever changed my view about love potions.” 

Natsu nodded and adjusted so that Happy, who had made his way over during his little rant, could lay in his lap. 

Lisanna gave a little pat on Happy’s head, which Happy let out a purr in response. Natsu then removed Happy’s little green bag, which earned a whine and a grumble from Happy. “Oh, hush. I’ve told you numerous times to take the bag off before you nap.” Then he rubbed Happy’s back. 

Natsu heard Gray plop down beside him, and wrap an arm around his shoulders, lightly scritching Happy behind the ears. “Aww, see what a cute family.” 

Gray’s head fell to rest on Natsu’s shoulder, no one in the guild paying any attention to them, instead, focusing on the brawl between Gajeel and Laxus that was happening for some reason. 

“Shut up Lisanna.” Natsu’s serious tone was betrayed by his rapidly heating up cheeks. 

“Aw, but I’m just telling the truth. Right, Happy? Isn’t Natsu your mama?” Happy in a half-conscious state just nodded and burrowed deeper into Natsu’s thighs. 

“Wow. Betrayed by my friend and child. I see how it is. Gray, back me up, I do not act like a mom.” When Gray didn’t say anything he whipped his head around to glare at Gray, “Gray?” 

“She kinda has a point Natsu. You kinda do it all. Cooking, cleaning, money though I do help with that now, the affection which is also something I do, discipline, encouragement, take special care into putting together something nice for Happy’s birthday, and etc.” 

Natsu, who was now flushed red, “That would be touching if it didn’t go against what I just said. So, instead of two nights on the couch, you get one night.” 

Gray gave a solemn nod, “A small price to pay for being right.” 

“And, we’re back to two nights.” 

Lisanna chuckled at the two, “Wow, Natsu’s more like a mom and wife than I thought.”

“Lisanna, I love you but I swear if you keep talking our friendship will be canceled.” 

The two laughed, while Natsu just sat there with a serious expression, “I ain’t fucking with y’all.”

“Alright, love you too Natsu!” The two responded. 

“Well, anyway, I think me and Gray are going to head home. I have some steaks that need to be grilled today.” Natsu grabbed Happy and his little green bag and waved goodbye to Lisanna. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lis.” 

Once the two were out the door, both having to avoid the debris from the fight between Laxus and Gajeel. “I’m glad you and her are still friends.” Gray smiled and wrapped an arm around Natsu’s waist. 

“Me too, So how was changing the address go?” Looking up slightly at Gray. 

“He didn’t even react, just put it down and that was that. I showed the proof as required, and yeah. Didn’t even notice we now share an address.” 

~  
Natsu set Happy down on his little cushion on the couch before getting started on dinner. Gray and Natsu idly chatting or just enjoying each other’s company in the silence. 

Once dinner was served and then cleaned the two watched TV and then went to bed. The two had been laying in bed spooning, Gray the big spoon, Natsu being the little spoon, “Hey, Gray.” 

“Yes, Natsu?” 

“...Do I really act like a mom?” 

Natsu turned his head to look at Gray, insecurity swimming in his eyes. “Yeah, but not in a bad way, never in a bad way. I find it really sweet and it’s just another reason to love you more.” Gray placed a light kiss on Natsu’s nose. “Now, go to sleep.” 

Gray soon fell into a deep sleep, while Natsu just turned in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. “I wish I could Gray.” Natsu’s eyes blinked but never stayed shut for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's my longest one yet at 5k! I am aiming for a higher word count each time I write! Also, I am going to be doing monthly updates from now on!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some Natsu working through having nightmares 
> 
> Then, some domestic moments

Eventually, Natsu had gotten to sleep, whenever he was simply too exhausted to fight it.

Water. His head was submerged in water, with no way to pull his head out, he was just left screaming as he tried to fight against the force keeping his head under the water. 

Natsu jerked awake and quickly checked to see if Gray had woken up too, thankfully Gray just grumbled and shifted a bit. He let out a relieved sigh and looked out the window, it was starting to get bright out. Even with the few hours of rest Natsu got, he still felt exhausted, but after that was now awake enough to fight sleep.

Natsu laid back down on the bed and rose slightly to look at Gray. Smiling softly he ran his fingers through the dark hair. Occasionally his fingers drifted to his face, his hand gently cupped his face. Pulling away he checked the time on the clock. 

"6:47, well that's a normal time to get up. For some people, at least." Natsu mumbled and carefully sat all the way up, freezing whenever Gray grumbled. 

Natsu’s heart squeezed when Gray grabbed onto him and pulled him closer. Smiling to himself he stayed in bed a little longer, occasionally dozing but ever fully falling asleep. Always jerking awake. 

~  
Natsu knew not sleeping was a bad idea. He also knew if he did sleep, it would lead to him being trapped with no way out. He could tell Gray was beginning to get worried, the bags under his eyes were a sure sign of his lack of sleep. 

But, it wasn’t until Natsu had almost fallen asleep in the guild only to violently jerk awake. Earning worried looks from Wendy and Gray. He brushed off their concern, saying he was just having some sleep problems, not going too much into detail about why.

The next day Wendy brought him some tea that helped her get to sleep whenever she was having trouble getting to sleep. 

“I don’t know if it’ll help much, but I always sleep better when I drink this tea before I go to bed.” Natsu smiled at her and promised he’d try it out. It was chamomile, he’d heard of people drinking this to help, but never personally tried it. 

The chamomile did help, at the next grocery trip Gray stocked up on it, as well as buying a little nightlight. 

“A nightlight?” Gray nodded at Natsu’s question and placed it in the cart. 

“I read somewhere that it could help with nightmares, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Natsu warmed with affection and smiled at him. “I also read that spraying a water bottle underneath the bed and claiming that it prevents monsters helps too.” 

Natsu slapped a palm to his forehead, “Gray. That’s for kids. My troubles are a bit more complex than monsters under the bed.”

Gray nodded, “Suddenly, the thing I read about stuffed animals and leaving doors open makes more sense.” 

Natsu sighed and continued to push the cart, “Come on, we still need to get milk.” 

The night light did help to calm him down after a nightmare, the little bit of light allowed him to see his surroundings, and reassure himself that he wasn’t there he was at home. 

Remembering what Gray said about reading, Natsu began looking up possible solutions. None of them looked promising, but he tried them nonetheless. 

He couldn’t rewrite them because then he would be the one twisting reality. There was no rewriting the fact that a man killed a woman and her two children because she wouldn’t go out with him. There was no rewriting of the horrible things those people did. 

Things he had to hear them brag about. There was no rewriting reality, that’s what made the dreams so scary. While he would dream about himself dying, most of the time the nightmares were about someone else dying. 

Natsu knew there was nothing he could do about it, there was no rewriting the past. There is no true solution for those people who have suffered at their hands. He continuously reminded himself that they were gone, they were in jail. Fuck, some of the fuckers were dead.

But it still bothered Natsu, there was something different about being next to the person who did it, and not being able to do anything about it. Some people had standards if you did anything to a child you were despised, so he had his fair share of fun beating those people around. 

The next thing he read was doing something soothing or calming to slow down. He began to talk warm baths before bed, once Gray caught on he began insisting he joined. So, the two began taking late-night baths together. 

And, once Happy found out he insisted he joined. Thankfully, Natsu had gotten a big bathtub that could accommodate them. 

The baths somewhat helped, it was definitely relaxing and made him feel happier. 

The next thing he read made him think back to Gray’s comment about stuffed animals. While Happy wasn’t necessarily a stuffed animal, he could play the part even better. His purrs and weight were comforting. Typically, Happy would sleep wherever, sometimes across Gray’s neck, sometimes on Gray’s face. 

Which made Gray paranoid,

“I’m telling you, Happy wants me dead.” Natsu scoffed at Gray’s accusation. 

“No, he doesn’t. Happy loves you!” Gray shook his head violently and crossed his arms making an ‘X’, “Weren’t you two the best of friends?” 

“Yeah, but that was before we started dating. He has a motive to want me dead now!” Natsu sighed at his lover’s dramatics. 

“Oh, really? What could his motive be?” Gray threw his hands up and began gesturing wildly. 

“Simple, he’s worried that now that we’re together you will love me more, and forget about him! So, by killing me, he will once again have your attention.” Natsu shook his head. 

“If Happy was worried about us not spending as much time together he would say something, plus I make sure to spend time with him and just him. Besides, Happy couldn’t come up with a plan like that. The worst he would do is throw a tantrum like he did whenever I had to go on multiple jobs without him.” 

Gray nodded unsurely, still paranoid. “Alright, but if I die!” Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “You know who to suspect.” 

“I’m not going to make my little buddy a suspect.” Ignoring Gray’s offended gasp in favor of making mac and cheese. 

~  
So, now Happy slept in Natsu’s arms or on his chest. Sometimes, next to his head on his pillow. 

The last thing Natsu was going to try, was talking about it. He debated about talking to Gray but felt too guilty waking him up early in the morning. 

After a while of mulling it over, Natsu decided to talk to Gray about his nightmares. Talking about what he could remember about them, telling him about some of the things he’d heard there. Gray listened in silence, occasionally making soothing sounds, gently comforting him, letting him get it off his chest. 

That night, he slept better. The nightmares didn’t go away forever, but now they seemed more manageable. Slowly, over another month he began to sleep better. He went to bed around the same time each night, drinking the tea, having a bath with his idiots, and the rubber ducky they insisted on getting. And having Gray and Happy cuddled up to him made him feel comforted. 

After talking with Lance and Mary about what caused them to happen now, Mary explained that nightmares are caused by stress or anxiety most commonly. The anxiety and stress of Lisanna probably played a part in the nightmares. 

~  
Even after the nightmares became less frequent and allowed Natsu to get a full night’s rest, there were still things that could cause them. 

Other than stress and anxiety, thinking about his time at that guild near the time he goes to sleep was a big no-no. Watching murderers confess made him think back to then, watching horror movies made him shut down. 

Which, he didn’t like horror stuff anyway so, he wasn’t missing much. And with the other, he just stuck to missions about slaying beasts, find and search, bandits, etc.

As for crime shows about murder or unsolved about murders, he preferred to watch shows like 90-day fiance, or other funny stuff. 

Drama is very entertaining, especially the drama on Dance Moms. Natsu couldn’t give less of a shit if it was real or fake, it’s entertaining. 

~  
As much as Natsu hated to admit it, the rubber ducky was growing on him. But, he wanted to make Gray sleep outside with his absurd comment. The three of them were walking to the store. 

“Do you think Quakula ever gets lonely? I mean we only see him once a day.” Natsu sighed at Gray and got ready to respond, but Happy beat him to it with a gasp. 

“I didn’t even think about that! We should get him a friend!” Putting his head in his hands as he watched Gray nod and agree with Happy. 

“Guys, we are not getting another rubber ducky. We already have one, we don’t need two.” That and based on how long it took Gray and Happy to find one they both liked, he didn’t want to think of how long it would take to find another. 

“Come on babe! I already picked out a name! Waddles!” Happy frowned and immediately disagreed. 

“NO! We should name it Cheese and Quackers!” Natsu listened to them go back and forth about a name. 

“If you two can’t even compromise on a name for the ducky, how are you two going to decide on which one you both want? Exactly, you can’t. The only reason you two agreed last time was because I started counting down. ” 

Happy and Gray stared at him before latching onto him, “We can both find a ducky that we both like this time!” 

“Fine, if you two can find a ducky you both like while I get the rest of the groceries we’ll get it, if I come back and you two are still arguing, we won’t get one at all.” 

“Deal!” The two agreed quickly, while Natsu realized he would now be getting everything by himself. 

At the store, the two rushed off to find the rubber duckies. While Natsu went off to get everything on the list. When he made his way to Gray and Happy, he expected them to have found one, or to still be fighting over one. Not, them approaching him with two, one smaller than the other. 

“Guys. I told you that you could get one. Not two.” 

Happy and Gray looked at each other, nodded then smiled. “This is Quackers, and his son Waddles.” 

“No. Go put one of them back. I already said we aren’t getting two.” 

“But, Natsu! They’re father and son! You wouldn’t want to break them apart, would you?” Gray asked holding both of the rubber duckies. 

“Gray. They aren’t even real.” 

“Come on mom! Please! I’ll eat my veggies and stuff without a fighting tonight!” 

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms, “You should eat veggies without fighting me every night, and ignoring you calling me ‘mom’, it’s still a no Happy.” 

“Well, you act like one. So, if the shoe fits…” Happy mumbled, knowing full well Natsu could hear him. 

“You do realize you’re not helping your case, right?” Crossing his arms Natsu glared. 

“Come on, please babe! I’ll do the dishes for a week!” Gray pleaded, but Natsu remained firm.   
~  
In the end, Natsu broke and let them get the two duckies. With Gray having to wash the dishes for two weeks, and Happy having to eat healthy food outside of fish for two weeks. 

Natsu watched with a fond smile as the two placed the duckies next to Quackula, forming a little family.

“Maybe one day we should get real ducks.” Happy suggested. 

Natsu’s fond smile dropped from his face instantly as he glared at the two of them. “Not happening.” His tone leaving no room for argument, “If you fight me on this one, you can kiss sleeping in a bed tonight goodbye.” 

Gray wilted at that and Happy pouted, but neither protested. “Well, I am going to get started on dinner. I’ve been meaning to make it for some time now, but I didn’t want to deal with the dishes. But, now that I don’t have to worry about doing the dishes, I can make it!” 

Natsu half wished he could have recorded Gray’s face going pale and his soul leaving his body. 

Laughing he walked into the kitchen and got things out to make dinner, ignoring Gray asking if they could just order pizza.

~  
“It’s kind of boring.” Natsu looked up from the pepper he was cutting for the omelets to look at Gray.

“The night light. It’s boring, it’s just a little boring bulb.” Natsu looked back down and began cutting the pepper again. 

“Well, yeah. Weren’t you the one that picked it out?” Gray frowned. 

“Well, yeah. But that was because I wanted to see if it worked first. Anyway, because I know how much you love cute stuff, don’t give me that look, I went ahead and got this cute kitty night light.” 

“When did you get this?” Natsu questioned as he placed the peppers in a bowl next to the pan. 

“I got it yesterday, while you were at Lucy’s with Happy. And, it only costs 2,000J.” 

Natsu hummed, “Well, go place the nightlight in the room in the hallway, and place that in the bedroom.” 

“I don’t like the night light.” Natsu wanted to scream as he turned to Happy, who was standing on the counter, holding Natsu’s scarf in his little paws. 

Instead, he just sighed and plated the omelet, giving his full attention to Happy. “Why don’t you like the night light?” 

“Because it’s a cat.” Natsu squinted his eyes at Happy’s logic, trying to process his words. 

“Happy, you’re a cat,” Natsu said carefully.

“I know. Which is why you don’t need a cat night light. I am a much better cat than that night light!” Pouting the small feline crossed his arms. 

“Happy, it isn’t a competition, and it’s just a night light.” Patting his head he tried explaining again. 

“Well, I don’t like it! You don’t need two cats!” Happy shoved his head into Natsu’s palm but did not back down. 

“It’s not even a real cat!” Natsu fought to explain. 

In the end, Natsu lost to Happy again, the night light was moved and the old one was back in the room. When Gray shot him a questioning look he waved a hand towards Happy who was antagonizing the light.

“I’ve already tried to get him to stop glaring and insulting the light, but he will just go back whenever I look away.” Natsu dragged his hand down his face. 

“He is aware it’s just a light, right?” Gray tilted his head, curiously watching Happy who was taking a fighting stance and looked towards Natsu.

“I’ve already tried to explain that to him for the past hour.” Natsu walked into Gray and wrapped him into a hug. “I’m having flashbacks to when Happy was two and cried about not being able to find the fish that was in his left paw.” 

Gray hugged Natsu back and buried his face into Natsu’s neck. The two hugged, the tension melting out of Natsu. 

Until they were interrupted by a crash and Happy’s victorious cry. Natsu pulled away, “HAPPY FUCKING DRAGNEEL, I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!” Happy yelped and flew away, Natsu yelled after him out the open window. He turned towards Gray and pointed at the mess. 

“Your night light, your mess.” Before bolting out the door to find Happy.   
Gray sighed and grabbed to broom and dustpan. “I should have seen this coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't as long as the last one! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission! Darker than the last one. 
> 
> There is mention of sex rings, and it is implied that children are involved. It is only implied, and it is nothing too graphic.
> 
> Natsu gets his next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I am back you guys! I am so sorry for how long it took to get another update out! I vaguely recall saying something about monthly updates, but then school and college happened. So, slow updates! 
> 
> At first, I wasn't sure where I was going to go with this story, but after taking some time with other projects, and just thinking about it, I remembered what I wanted this story to be about. So, here you guys go a new chapter! I know it's not long, but it's something. Also, it's been a year since this fic was first published! I remember when I was just starting it. Good times, anyway, I'll stop now.
> 
> Oh! And I have an announcement in the notes!

Natsu should have known that peacefulness wouldn’t last long. It felt like the moment everything seemed to be going okay, he was finally getting some sleep, Happy was happier, and Gray wasn’t being harassed by or about Juvia. 

With Natsu around, she hadn’t had the chance to get close to him. Any attempts the guild made to talk with Gray about Juvia were roughly shot down by Natsu. He wasn’t one to hold grudges, but Natsu didn’t think he could get the image of how exhausted Gray looked when he first came back. 

Natsu was worried that when he left there wouldn’t be anyone to keep Juvia away from him. It felt like it had only been days since the mission, so when he was asked to go on another one, he immediately tried to refuse; But, of course, the magic counsel knew exactly what words to say. 

“Think of the children.” They had said, instantly making Natsu feel bad. Why did they have to ask him? 

It didn’t help that this was going to be a more challenging mission than the last one. The people in that godforsaken guild were awful, horrible even. But, Natsu was happy that they had some standards. 

At least in that guild, it was agreed that children were off-limits. If you did harm to a child, it was deemed acceptable to kill you on spot. This new guild didn’t care. According to the file the council had given him there was reason to suspect a sex ring, but no evidence to prove it. Once hearing there were children involved, he couldn’t make himself say no. 

Lance and Mary had gone on another mission, leaving Natsu alone. Sighing, Natsu slowly pushed open the front door, closing and locking it behind him. 

Smiling, Natsu took in the scene in front of him. Gray passed out on the couch, with Happy sprawled out on him. Grabbing the remote he shut off the TV and threw a blanket over the two of them. 

Grabbing some clothes he went into the bathroom for what was supposed to be a quick shower. Natsu hummed while he washed his hair. His mind kept on wandering back to the mission, the folder was laying on the counter in the kitchen. 

Sighing, he let his arms fall to his sides, how was he going to tell Gray and Happy? Would they understand? Would they be mad at him? Questions flew around his head. He loved both of them and it hurt to think about leaving them, even if it was only temporary. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, of course, the council had to give him another mission just when he was finally getting over the first one. Too caught up in his thoughts he didn’t hear the soft knock on the bathroom door or the door opening. 

“Natsu?” His head snapped to the sound, pulling the curtain back to look at Gray. 

“Hey babe, did I wake you?” Natsu said apologetically. 

“Nah, Happy kicked me in this face. I was going to go to bed, but I heard the shower and decided it would be best if I took a shower too.” Gray explained as he stripped off his boxers, the only item of clothing he had managed to keep on.

Natsu smiled fondly as Gray stepped in the shower and moved back so the ice mage could stand under the warm spray. “Where have you been all day?” Natsu hummed at Gray’s question and wrapped his arms around the ice mage’s neck. 

“The council has another mission for me.” Feeling Gray tense, he moved closer and pressed their bodies together, “It won’t take as long as the last one. And, I should be able to keep in contact with you.” 

Gray settled his hands on Natsu waist and pulled him even closer, burying his face in the pinkettes neck. “It feels like you just came back from a mission.” Natsu hummed sympathetically but said nothing else for a few moments. 

“Want me to wash your hair?” Natsu asked Gray, gently pulling away from him. 

“If you want.” Natsu smiled and pressed a kiss to Gray’s forehead, before turning and grabbing the shampoo. Gently massaging the shampoo into his lover’s hair, Natsu hummed happily. 

As Gray washed the shampoo out, Natsu got the conditioner ready. Then repeated the process. Gray turned and pulled Natsu close to him, and closed the distance between the two of them. 

It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn more passionate, Natsu’s hands coming up to tug lightly at Gray’s hair. Gray’s hands fell from Natsu’s hips to Natsu’s ass, his hands eagerly groping and massaging. 

Moaning into Gray’s mouth Natsu pressed closer. Pulling back Gray admired Natsu’s lips beginning to swell, moving down to the pinkettes neck he pressed open-mouth kisses. Reveling in the little noises Natsu made. Earning a harsh tug and loud moan when he bit down. 

Pulling back he took one look at his lover, “Gotta be quiet babe or you’ll wake up Happy.” 

“First one to make a noise loses?” Natsu proposed, not even taking a moment to think it over, Gray agreed.  
~(I don’t wanna write smut)

After taking a long shower, Natsu and Gray were comfortable in bed. Natsu relocated Happy so he was curled up on the pillow next to him. 

Gray had passed out moments ago, but Natsu was still awake. Just enjoying them being close, he had to leave soon. He didn’t want to go to sleep, but he knew he needed to. But with sleep comes tomorrow. And tomorrow he has to deliver the news that he was leaving. 

Rolling onto his back he slowly sat up and turned to look at Happy and Gray. Smiling fondly he placed a gentle hand onto Happy’s back. His other hand went to Gray, running his fingers through the dark hair. 

He felt Happy gently stir under his gentle pets. Blinking his eyes open, he leaned into the gentle touches with a purr. “Go back to sleep Happy,” Natsu whispered, receiving a small nod from Happy who closed his eyes but didn’t stop purring. 

Natsu laid down once more and let his eyes close. Morning came too fast for Natsu’s liking. Happy was up early since he’d gotten the most sleep out of all of them. Gray was up shortly after Happy, who immediately woke Natsu up.

“Natsu. Natsu!” Natsu moaned and swatted Gray’s hand away. 

“What?” Rubbing his eyes before glaring at Gray. 

“Good morning sunshine. I’m hungry, what’s for breakfast?” Gray attempted to brush a hair out of the pinkette’s face, but a blanket quickly moved to cover Natsu’s head. 

“Go back to sleep and starve,” Natsu mumbled from underneath the comforter. Gray groaned and began tugging at the blanket. 

“There’s no food in there! Come on babe, please get up!” Natsu closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep despite Gray’s complaints. Groaning when he felt Happy begin to gently paw at him. 

Throwing off the covers he glared at his lover, “There is cereal, eggs, stuff to make pancakes, waffles, there’s toast, bacon, sausage, there’s plenty in there.” 

Gray stayed quiet for a moment, sighing in relief Natsu closed his eyes in a vain attempt for more sleep. “I don’t know how to cook. I suck ass at it.” Groaning he opened his eyes and met Gray’s once more. 

He stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. After he was done in the bathroom he dragged Gray over to the stove. “Alright, since you don’t know how to cook, I am teaching you.” 

Gray grumbled and glared at the pan Natsu dragged out. “Alright, first things first, can you crack an egg?” Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed an egg. 

“How hard could it be to crack an egg?” Gray then cracked the egg. Mostly successful, the yolk broke, but there were no eggshells. “Shit. Eggs aren’t supposed to look like that right?” 

“It’s fine, we’ll just have omelets or scrambled eggs. Whichever you want. Scrambled is easier. Now do it again.” Gray accepted the offered egg and cracked it the same way. This time the yolk didn’t crack. 

A couple more eggs later with some seasoning and milk added Natsu handed Gray a whisk. “Alright, now whisk the eggs together.” Gray took the whisk and began to whisk the eggs together; Meanwhile, Natsu turned the burner on to heat up the pan, lightly coating it with non-stick cooking spray. Some pans really say ‘non-stick’ then turn around and ruin your whole morning. 

Gray was then directed to pour the eggs into the pan. “Now, as it cooks your gonna want to mix it around with a spatula so you don’t make an omelet. Got it?” Gray nodded unsurely still staring at the mixture. 

So a few moments later, the eggs were ready. “See Gray, that wasn’t so hard.” Gray nodded and looked a little proud of himself. Natsu smiled and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Taking a bite of the eggs before sitting down, “Good job babe.” Happy nodded in agreement. 

“Natsu’s cooking tastes better, but this isn’t trash.” Gray glared at Happy. 

“Gee thanks.” Happy didn’t notice the sarcasm and gave a cheery ‘you’re welcome’. Natsu sighed at the two but continued to eat his eggs quietly. 

After breakfast, Natsu decided to rip the bandaid off. “Happy,” Waiting for the blue cat to look at him, “Why don’t we go fishing?” Happy smiled nodding and left to grab his fishing pole. 

“You gonna tell him?” Gray asked, sighing he nodded. Pressing a soft kiss to Gray’s lips before grabbing his own pole. 

“I love you.” Natsu said sadly, “I don’t wanna go, you know that I would rather stay here with you two.” Gray looked at him and smiled sadly. 

“I know Natsu. I love you too.” Natsu melted into the embrace, only pulling away whenever Happy came back. 

“Come on Natsu! We shouldn’t keep the fish waiting!”  
~  
Natsu enjoyed the silence of fishing, just silently enjoying Happy’s company. And vice versa. But, Natsu knew he had to say something soon.

“Hey, Happy.” The blue exceed hummed in response, “You remember the mission I went on?” Happy hummed again, this time turning to look at him, 

“You’re leaving again.” Natsu bit his lip and nodded slowly. “I heard you talking to Gray about it.” Happy set down his pole and crawled into Natsu’s lap, burying his face into him. “How long are you going to be gone?” 

Natsu sighed and thought about it, “Hopefully not as long as the last mission. Some months, no longer than 5 months.” Happy whined and pressed closer. “I don’t want to go buddy.” 

“I get it, I’m just gonna miss you.” Natsu rubbed a soothing hand up and down Happy’s back. 

“I know, but this time I’ll be able to stay in contact with you two.” Happy nodded sadly. 

“Aye.” The two made the most of the fishing trip despite the sad moment. Natsu still felt bad for having to leave soon and was still nervous about telling the guild. Makarov already knew, so that was one less person. 

~  
It was just after 4 that Natsu arrived at the guild.”Hey guys!” Natsu greeted, then made his brief announcement. 

“Do you have to go?” Asuka asked looking up at him sadly. 

Frowning Natsu knelt down, “Sadly, yeah, I have to go. But, I’ll bring lots of souvenirs back for you guys!” Asuka thought about this then nodded seriously. 

“Alright!” The next couple of hours were filled with partying and sad farewells from his team. Lucy seemed particularly disheartened.

“I just wish we could have spent more time together. I missed you.” Lucy crossed her arms and took a sip of her drink. Before smiling widely as an idea came to her mind. “Can I give you a parting gift?” 

Natsu looked around nervously, he knew she had drunk quite a bit. “What is it?” As Lucy leaned closer, eyes shutting, Natsu leaned away keeping distance between them. “Lucy, you’re drunk.” He waved Erza, who was much soberer, “Hey, she’s drunk, do you mind taking her home? I have to go home and pack.” 

Erza nodded sadly and gave him a rough hug, “Be careful.” Lucy pouted at the two, Erza took her by the hand. Natsu waved at the two, he could see Lucy’s mouth moving and pointing in his direction, but he didn’t care enough to hear. 

“Hopefully she forgets that ever happened.” He turned his head looking for Gray and smiled when he locked eyes with him. He quickly made his way over, sitting down next to him. 

“Hey, you ready to get out of here?” Gray sighed and nodded, quickly downing his drink. Natsu grabbed Gray by the arm and led him out, scooping up Happy from the table on his way by. 

The cool air was nice, it was half-past midnight. “Do you have to leave tonight?” Gray asked, looking over to Natsu. 

Natsu sighed sadly and squeezed his hand, “It’s probably best if I leave tonight. The sooner I leave the sooner this mission is over and done with.” Gray nodded and squeezed his hand back just as hard. 

Gray unlocked the door and pushed it open. Natsu placed Happy on the sofa, the blue exceed waking up with a hum. Natsu threw on a plain black hoodie and some dark jeans, quickly grabbing anything he might need and putting it in a bag. 

Frowning once everything was packed, he headed back into the living room, where Gray and Happy had been waiting. “So, I guess this is it,” Gray said, his hands in his pockets. 

“Not for long hopefully,” Natsu added grabbing both of them in a big hug. “I’m gonna miss you two.” Pulling back after a moment, Natsu unwrapped his scarf from around his neck, handing it to Gray who clutched it and pulled him in for another hug. 

“Be careful.” Natsu smiled into the hug and ignored the stinging feeling behind his eyes. It was much harder to leave this time. “Try and send us letters as often as possible,” Gray asked.

“I will, I promise.” He turned to Happy next, “You be good okay?” Receiving an ‘aye’ and nod as an answer, he turned to Gray. “You, don’t burn down my house. Or ruin my kitchen.” Gray glared but nodded. 

Natsu looked at the two of them, before bringing them into one last hug, “I love you guys.” His voice breaking, Gray rubbed soothing circles into his back. Happy purred loudly while clutching onto him. 

“I love you too.” Pulling Natsu in for a kiss. 

Moments later, “Got everything you need?” Gray asked as Natsu checked through his bag. 

“Yep! I’m good to go, I’ll have to dye my hair in the next town though.” Natsu tried to ignore the anxiety and sorrow that washed over him. “Well, bye guys. I love you.” Opening and closing the door was one of the hardest things he’s had to do. 

Stealing one last glance at the door and then Natsu was off. He flipped up his hood and began making his way to Borwatt town. 

Once at the train station he grabbed his sunglasses and slid them onto his face. Taking a seat far from everyone, he reviewed his file one last time then put it away. Glancing out of the window once the train started moving, before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
~  
When Natsu woke up, he quickly made his way off the train and bought tickets for the next train. He glanced at a nearby clock and made his way to the nearest shop. Quickly locating hair dye he purchased some boxes. 

Natsu felt a little bad for the hotel, whose staff was probably going to have to clean this mess. Not wasting a moment, Natsu read the directions and set to work on dying his hair. Careful to avoid getting any of the dye on his pants, he’d taken off his shirt before starting the process. 

After a couple of hours, his hair was now black, and he felt awful that years of hair care were wasted. 

Grabbing his stuff he surveyed the bathroom which was cleaner than he thought it would be. Natsu headed out of the hotel, and back to the train station where he boarded the train to Borwatt town. 

“Maybe it’ll be an easy mission?” Natsu hoped as he looked down at the file in his bag; 

It wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? 
> 
> Here's the announcement: am looking for a beta reader! If any of y'all are interested send me a message on Tumblr!   
[ Click here to send me a message! ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)  
I also would like to add, that I hate scrambled eggs. 
> 
> Love you guys! Hope you guys are staying safe and wearing masks!


End file.
